Una eternidad de eternidades
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: Mi nombre es Jean Kirschtein, siempre creí que mi vida sería aburrida. Mis padres planearon todo desde antes que naciera, no obstante, todo se vino abajo cuando me topé con un chico que ya había conocido hace centenares de años. Es difícil saber si eso fue lo mejor o lo peor que me pasó, pero es increíble las veces que estas dos coinciden. JeanxMarco, highschoolAU, reencarnación.
1. Una eternidad

**Y después de una angustiosa esperaaa... AQUÍ ESTÁ. **

**El POV JeanMarco de la historia: _Nuestras vidas no nos pertenecen. _(Para los que no sepan, es un ereri, y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil). ****No es necesario haberlo leído para disfrutar de esta historia, (y tampoco al contrario). Si mis cálculos son correctos... y casi nunca lo son, este tendría que ser un twoshot.**

**¡El fic va _especialmente_ dedicado a Velocicaptor por su cumpleaños! Lo hice con todo lo que te gusta, querida espero que sea como lo esperabas, gracias por siempre dar tus francas opiniones, me ayudan mucho y lo aprecio de verdad... aunque aveces no parece.**

**La historia ha sido beteada por Melia Jenifer Villena De La Torre.**

**La imagen que aparece le pertenece a Miyajimamizy, pueden encontrarla en tumblr.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**Una eternidad de eternidades**

Muchas veces me han preguntado, Jean Kirschtein, ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo en tu vida?

La respuesta es sí. No importa a quién le preguntes, la respuesta siempre será la misma, y si no es así, si te responden con un "No, no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta", entonces estás hablando con un maldito mentiroso.

Yo siempre me consideré un niño normal, pero… eso sería lo primero que los "chicos anormales" dirían, ¿no? Es cierto, tuve una buena infancia, _envidiable, _dirían algunos. Mis padres tenían buenos trabajos así que las comodidades siempre me rodearon, aun cuando ellos no lo hacían.

Pero, de nuevo, que niño alguna vez quería sentirse sofocado por sus padres… a los once años.

¿Ya notaste mi sarcasmo?

Como sea, siguiendo con la historia, cada vez que tenía notas altas, la recompensa era un nuevo juego de video, ¿Perdía alguna competencia? Recibía una bicicleta nueva; ¿Se acercaba mi cumpleaños? Se hacían reservaciones en un restaurante de mi elección para mis invitados. En mi hogar los chocolates nunca se acababan, esto me llevó a ser un niño con algunas libras de más, que luego perdí gracias a la amable pubertad.

Pero eso es otra anécdota completamente diferente.

Todo esto fue antes de cumplir dieciséis años.

Ahora comprendo que no fue mi culpa, recibir todo lo que pedía con solo preguntar una vez, probablemente mis padres se sentían culpables por nunca poder estar presentes; ellos no eran malos y yo nunca los culpé. Una parte de mí creía saber por qué era tan consentido.

Sabía que tenía que ver con mis sueños.

Todos los días, desde que tenía memoria, soñaba con un chico de pecas y cabello negro, no sabía su nombre, jamás lo había visto, pero nunca quería dejar de verlo; sentía como si cada sueño era un regalo que debía apreciar. Él siempre me hablaba, y aunque cuando me despertaba no recordaba sus palabras, no me olvidaba de su voz. Era un niño, así que siempre pensé que se trataba de un ángel que me cuidaba.

Yo siempre le decía a mi madre acerca del extraño con sonrisa amable que aparecía en mis sueños, ella insistía que no era nada, que quizás era un transeúnte con el que crucé caminos una vez y la imagen de él había quedado tallada en mi mente; pero tal vez ella creía algo más, porque muchas veces visité al psiquiatra para hablar de eso; nunca obtuve alguna respuesta. Así que los sueños siguieron y comencé a hacer dibujos del chico con pecas; mi cuarto se llenó de ellos.

Debo hacerte saber algo, no siempre fui el hombre amable que soy ahora.

¿Por qué te ríes?

Bueno, créelo o no, antes era peor.

Y no tengo idea cómo, pero terminé con amigos.

Fuimos compañeros desde tercer grado, y éramos como hermanos. Estábamos, Connie, Eren, Armin y yo. A medida que pasamos, se sumaron unas chicas, Sasha y Christa.

Siempre fuimos muy unidos, hasta con Eren. Ya te he hablado de él; Hoy en día me doy cuenta que ambos éramos iguales, era por eso que chocábamos cada vez. La mecha de él era corta, y a mí me encantaba provocarlo. Gracias a eso me gané varias narices rotas y él también.

El grupo creció cuando Eren tuvo una hermanastra, Mikasa; tenía un hermoso cabello negro —siempre tuve una fijación por cabellos negros—, Jaeger ganó una hermana pero perdió una madre, se escuchaba como un muy mal chiste.

No era como si la vida de todos era perfecta, Christa vivía con un padre bastante violento y una madre fabricada por pastillas automedicadas; Armin solo tenía un abuelo como familia, al que él debía cuidar; Mikasa perdió ambos padres al mismo tiempo; yo, prácticamente, era un huérfano rico. Todos éramos el remate de la broma que era la vida, quizás eso nos hizo permanecer juntos.

Todos estábamos un poco rotos.

Los años siguieron pasando.

Estábamos en el primer año de secundaria y yo tenía el enamoramiento más tonto en Mikasa. Era inmaduro, me gustaba verla, pero no tenía idea qué decirle cuando hablaba con ella; o quizás me gustaba porque me deleitaba hacer enojar a su hermanastro celoso.

Mientras tanto, en las noches, siempre me encontraba con el ángel de cabello negro y pecas.

Una mañana, la primera del año lectivo en la clase de literatura, tuvimos un nuevo compañero; yo le estaba arrojando bolas de papel a Eren y él desmembraba un borrador para usarlo como proyectil, la riña empezó porque discutí con él acerca de quién ganaría en una pelea entre Iron Man o Batman, yo aposté por Batman.

No estaba prestando atención, era extraña la vez que lo hacía. El profesor llamó mi nombre con desaprobación, era un hombre muy bajo para su edad algo que podría quitarle lo intimidante, pero lo compensaba con su carácter apático y cruel; empezó a amonestarnos, mi castigo consistía en ser el guía del nuevo chico por el día y que él se sentara a mi lado.

Estaba un poco molesto, yo no era conocido por mi carácter jovial, y ahora tenía que ocuparme de un chico confundido y asustado.

Él se sentó en la mesa de a lado, intenté mirar hacia otro lado, el chico llamó mi atención y se presentó.

—Me llamo Marco, Marco Bodt.

Resoplé con enojo, pero lo encaré y contesté.

—Jean Kirschtein.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando lo miré, ahí frente a mí, a menos de cincuenta centímetros estaba el extraño de pecas y cabello negro que había plagado mis sueños desde que tenía memoria; me congelé en el lugar, no tenía idea qué hacer. ¿Qué le dices a alguien con quién has soñado toda tu vida y nunca has conocido? Marco notó mi extraño comportamiento, pero solo sonrió y me preguntó si estaba bien.

No era capaz de encontrar mi voz así que solo asentí y regresé a mis apuntes, ya ni siquiera quería seguir discutiendo con Eren.

El profesor Levi siguió impartiendo la clase, yo no pude entender nada, estaba demasiado consciente de la presencia Marco, él me preguntó algunas cosas a lo largo de la lección, no pude hacer más que responder con monosílabos o gruñidos; tampoco podía mirarlo o hablarle; y la manera como él decía mi nombre cada vez, me hacía sentir náuseas. Cuando él tocaba mi hombro para llamar mi atención, sentía una corriente de electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo, me sentía expuesto.

Era demasiado, así que cuando sonó la campana, fui el primero en levantarme y retirarme.

No le volví a hablar en todo el día.

Fui un idiota, este pobre chico me hablaba por ser amable, estaba solo en una academia nueva y yo solamente me lo sacudí como si fuera polvo.

Al siguiente día, intenté ignorar con todas mis fuerzas todos los sueños que alguna vez había tenido con ese tipo y quité los dibujos de mi cuarto. Él se integró rápidamente a los chicos, a todo el mundo le agradaba Marco; resulta que era genuinamente amable, gracioso y caritativo. Él era vecino de un chico que iba un año delante de nosotros, se llamaba Reiner, y él nos presentó a Bertholdt, su mejor amigo. No pasó mucho para que nuestro grupo creciera un poco más.

Marco disfrutaba hablar con todos, no importaba si eras estoica como Mikasa, o un idiota como Eren, un cerebrito como Armin o un descerebrado como Connie; el pecoso tenía la facilidad de agradarle a todos… claro, excepto a mí, yo me mantenía alejado cuando él se encontraba en la habitación.

Pero… aun así… me agradaba verlo.

Me divertía el pequeño gesto que hacía cada vez que estaba confundido, fruncía el entrecejo y el puente de su nariz, sus pecas se miraban graciosas en la piel arrugada; cuando se reía siempre se rascaba la nuca; cuando estaba nervioso jugaba con la manga de su camisa; y cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando, pinchaba las pecas de sus brazos, hundiendo la piel.

Ahora, cuando hablaba conmigo era un caso completamente aparte, siempre sentía náuseas; no era su tono de voz, no eran sus palabras; pero algo pasaba cada vez que Marco decía mi nombre. Sentía que caminaba en una cuerda floja y tarde o temprano caería a un lado o al otro.

Tenía miedo, pues no sabía si había algo que me atraparía cuando lo hiciera o sería bienvenido por sombras y vacío.

Recuerdo vívidamente cuando fue que me caí de esa soga, era de noche, pero nos pusimos de acuerdo en encontrarnos en un café que habían inaugurado cerca de la academia Rose donde asistía. Utgard se llamaba, y estaban buscando nuevos empleados.

Armin y Christa quisieron probar su suerte.

Todos habían llegado, excepto Marco. Me sentía inquieto por ninguna razón, la noche estaba fría y no eran ni las nueve de la noche, pero yo me quería ir de ahí; era como si un sexto sentido me estaba advirtiendo de algo que estaba por ocurrir.

El par de rubios estaban siendo entrevistados, mientras que Eren, Mikasa, Sasha y yo, estábamos esperando al chico con pecas.

Eren estornudo algunas veces sin aviso, así que Mikasa, siendo la hermana sobreprotectora que era, le aconsejó que debían entrar y comprar algo caliente antes que él se terminara enfermando. Después de bastantes reclamos por parte del idiota, y miradas incómodas entre Sasha y yo, él terminó aceptando y entraron al café.

Yo le sonreí a Sasha y moví mis labios para formar la palabra _'perdedor'_ refiriéndome a Eren, la chica de la coleta me devolvió la sonrisa y metió ambas manos en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Escuchamos un 'Ey!' frente a la acera de donde estábamos, giré mi rostro y me encontré con los ojos color bourbon de Marco, me sobresalté al verlo y sentí que mis dedos se pusieron helados; había algo en aquel chico pecoso que siempre me hacía sentir nervioso, pero no sabía qué.

Tu pregunta fue si me he arrepentido de algo… pues siempre me arrepiento de no haber visto a los lados esa vez.

Marco, el muy idiota, nos saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si alguien más hubiera sonreído así, se vería como un verdadero imbécil, sin embargo…

…a él le quedaba bien.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, cruzando la calle pavimentada, mi sonrisa se borró cuando escuché la bocina de un camión resonar con fuerza, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Marco.

Nunca olvidaré como se miraba su rostro, iluminado por las luces incandescentes y su rostro contorsionado en una expresión de terror.

Grité su nombre a todo pulmón, pero mi voz fue ahogada por el claxon del vehículo.

No quería que Marco muriera, sentía que era mi deber protegerlo.

Corrí hacia él cuando el automóvil pasó y Sasha también, Marco estaba en el suelo, sobre su trasero; al alejarse del camión, debió caerse al piso. Me hinqué a su lado y halé el cuello de su camisa con fuerza, no me importaba si estaba siendo duro con el tipo.

—¿¡Estás loco!? —Le grité completamente furioso— ¡¿Eres un idiota?! Pudiste haber terminado en el hospital, ¡O peor!

Marco intentó zafarse de mi agarre, pero yo no me movía.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Sé un poco más cuidadoso con tu vida —regañé.

El pecoso pareció sorprenderse ante mi tono.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí. —Me hizo saber, era la primera vez que yo le había hablado tanto; él quitó mis manos de su camisa, un poco asustado, seguramente procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Lo siento, la próxima vez seré más cuidadoso, Jean.

¿De donde habían salido las palabras que le dije? ¿Por qué había sentido tanto miedo al imaginar a Marco…? No pude terminar el pensamiento.

Además, ¿por qué estaba tan seguro que Marco podría morir?

Una imagen se cruzó en mis ojos con una luz cegadora como rayo y me alejé rápidamente de Marco, como si su piel me hubiera quemado, él me miró como si estuviera tratando con un demente. Corrí hacia adentro del café Utgard. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Y por qué no me podía quitar de la cabeza esa macabra imagen?

Sabía dónde estaba ubicado el baño así que corrí y me encerré en uno de los cubículos, mis rodillas se rindieron y caí; vomité en el inodoro violentamente; estaba seguro que estaba dejando todas mis entrañas en el "trono" de porcelana, pero no podía parar. Me sentía enfermo, asqueado, con angustia y tenía miedo al mismo tiempo.

No podía quitar la imagen de Marco sin la mitad de su rostro de mis ojos.

Se miraba tan real que me estremecí una vez más, él yacía en el suelo, recostado sobre una pared, como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo roto que alguien arrojó a la basura sin cuidado. La parte derecha de su rostro, junto con su torso parecían haber sido arrancados con… con…

_Dientes._

Volví a vomitar con fuerzas renovadas.

Puedes llamarme demente, o puedes negarte a creerme, pero sé de lo que hablo cuando te digo que ese día, en esa caseta, arrodillado y sin aliento, me di cuenta que algo más grande que nosotros existía. Que todos no somos más que formas efímeras y repetitivas en este ciclo llamado vida. Nacemos, crecemos, morimos y luego el ciclo se vuelve a repetir. Estamos en este mundo solo por unos años, que no son más que segundos para el tiempo y para la tierra.

Yo sabía quién era Marco, ya había conocido a un chico con pecas, cabello negro y ojos cobrizos que vivía en un pueblo llamado Jinae. Un chico dulce, gentil, con potencial de ser un gran líder que al final fue asesinado sin ninguna razón, sin algún significado, y sin compañía.

Asesinado por gigantes.

No… por titanes.

Esta no era mi primera vez sobre esta tierra; recordé días, en donde yo era un soldado, luchaba contra los depredadores de la humanidad. Viviendo día tras día con miedo a ser devorado, pero temiendo más decepcionar a una pila de cenizas que dejaron de tener nombre.

Todos mis conocidos, o la mayoría de ellos vivieron conmigo, otros murieron de la misma manera que Marco, mutilados, devorados, reducidos a fragmentos no mayores que una mano; las imágenes eran demasiadas y yo seguía vaciando mi estómago. Quería desmayarme, para dejar de ver esos recuerdos, para dejar de sentirme tan enfermo.

Mi mejilla hizo contraste con la helada superficie de cerámica y fue como un poco de descanso con el infierno que pasaba en mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos mientras jadeaba lentamente; escuché unos pasos y la puerta del baño cerrarse. _'Lo que faltaba' _pensé '_Alguien para mirarme de esta forma y burlarse de mí_'. Probablemente se trataba de Eren, ese hijo de puta se vengaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

—¿Jean? —escuché la voz de Marco.

'_Maldición, se trata de alguien peor_'

—¿Sí? —pregunté sin fuerza alguna, deseando que en ese momento mi cuerpo estallara en una combustión espontánea para no encararlo.

No era que odiara a Marco, nada por el estilo; pero tenía miedo que mirarlo a la cara desencadenara más recuerdos difíciles. Me pregunté si él recordaba que fue un soldado devorado vivo por una deforme criatura.

Los pasos pararon detrás de mí, yo giré mi rostro lentamente para verlo, él me miraba con lástima.

—¿Te quedaste sin palabras por mi inmensa belleza? —pregunté para quebrar el hielo.

—Tienes un poco de vomito bajando por tu mentón —respondió señalando su barbilla.

Me reí, mientras maldecía bajo mi aliento, limpié mi rostro con papel higiénico y me puse de pie. Seguía sintiéndome como un pedazo de mierda, pero no dejaría que los demás lo notaran; prefería mil veces rodearme de personas que regresar a mi solitario hogar y que éstas imágenes me ahogaran, con un recuerdo a la vez. No sabía de qué podría ser capaz por mi cuenta si estaba solo, pero no quería averiguarlo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Cuestionó Marco.

—Sí, sí, creo que la comida de la cafetería me hizo daño en el almuerzo. —Mentí, porque ¿quién me creería si decía que acababa de recordar otro tiempo en donde yo estuve vivo?— Lo lamento, por haberte gritado de esa forma.

—No te preocupes —dijo sin rencor—, fue mi culpa por ser tan descuidado.

Pareció ser suficiente, pues desistió en preguntar más acerca de mi salud. Salimos y nos sentamos en una mesa de la esquina, todos nos estaban esperando ahí.

—¿Estás bien, Jean? —Preguntó Christa, sus cejas estaban fruncidas, llenas de preocupación.

—Sí, amigo, solo te vimos correr hacia el baño; apuesto que comiste chili picante otra vez —rio Connie.

—¿Otra vez? —Preguntó Marco, amenazando con reírse.

—Cállate. —Señalé al pecoso y levanté mi dedo medio hacia Springer.

Marco se sentó con ellos y yo lo seguí, empezaron a charlar, aparentemente Christa y Armin habían conseguido el empleo y comenzaban la siguiente semana; el trabajo parecía bastante fácil, debían actuar como meseros un turno y el siguiente debían estar detrás del mostrador, preparando batidos y cafés.

Las náuseas amenazaban por volver cuando miré a mí alrededor, los rostros de los que estaban presentes, muchos de ellos habían muerto y yo recordaba sus cadáveres; pero así como habíamos fallecido, regresamos a la vida otra vez. Nos encontramos nuevamente, teniendo otra oportunidad para enmendar errores, y repetir felicidades.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme —anunció Armin mirando su reloj y poniéndose de pie—. Mi abuelo se preocupará si no regreso.

Como si fuera señal, Mikasa y Eren se pararon también. Eso no estaba bien, yo aún no quería regresar a mi vacía casa, no cuando todavía podía escuchar los gemidos de los titanes, hambrientos por la carne humana.

—¡Oh, vamos chicos! No sean aguafiestas —me burlé—. ¿Qué dicen si todos nos dirigimos a la casa de Jaeger para una sesión de videojuegos para que yo patee todos sus traseros?

—No dejaré que vayas a mi casa solo porque quieres coquetearle a Mikasa —señaló Eren casi gruñendo.

Abrí los ojos y sentí mis mejillas ponerse cálidas, eso no era verdad, la miré, ella no me prestaba atención; ignorando el comentario de su hermano. Bajé mi cabeza en vergüenza y enojo, maldiciendo bajo mi aliento.

—Lo siento, Jean —rio Connie—, mis padres me esperan temprano, estoy castigado porque robé el carro de papá una tarde.

—Jódanse todos —dije con enojo.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres —ofreció Marco con una sonrisa—, tengo videojuegos, solo que seré yo quien te patee el trasero.

Sonreí, se escuchaba tentador.

—Ya veremos, pecas —acepté.

Nos despedimos y acompañé a Marco a su casa, no quise ir a mi hogar a traer ropa para el siguiente día, no sé por qué. Creo que no quería pasar ni un momento a solas, mi mente se encontraba frágil; le pregunté al pecoso si podíamos comprar dulces y sodas, tal vez si me intoxicaba con azúcar podría olvidar que había reencarnado en (aparentemente) un adolescente normal. Él aceptó y gastamos todo nuestro dinero en golosinas.

Cuando llegamos, su madre recibió a Marco con un abrazo, él intentó alejarse de ella cuando recordó que yo estaba ahí. Ella me miró y mi amigo nos presentó, su madre me abrazó fuertemente, pecas intentó separarla y romper su trampa de mí, un poco avergonzado. Yo solamente sentía raro que ella abrazara a un completo extraño con tanta facilidad. Una parte de mí empezó a entender la razón por la que Marco era como era.

Su pequeña hermana era un poco más tímida, me saludó desde lejos y casi no me dirigió la palabra; pude notar que ella estaba llena de pecas al igual que Marco y tenía el mismo cabello azabache.

Recuerdo que al siguiente día no teníamos que asistir a la academia, quizás era fin de semana o talvez un día festivo, bueno, eso no importa.

Lo que sí puedo decir, fue lo que pasó en la casa de Marco; cumpliendo su palabra, jugamos videojuegos, fue un contrincante bastante digno, debo admitirlo, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tienes que ser sarcástico… Él ganó, fue una victoria aplastante; aunque después le hice creer que yo había dejado que él me ganara. Cuando nos aburrimos de eso, preferimos mirar una película; pero todas las que Marco tenían era animadas porque las había comprado para su hermana.

Un detalle que se me había olvidado, Marco siempre fue apegado a su familia.

Después de gastar más de una hora buscando una película para poder mirar, terminamos encontrando una francesa, era de terror. Se llamaba _"Rubber", _y trataba sobre un neumático que tenía vida y poderes psíquicos.

La película sonaba como lo más estúpido que había escuchado.

Así que cuando su hermana y su madre se habían ido a dormir, Marco y yo nos encerramos en su cuarto. Tomé prestado una camisa que me quedaba holgada y unos pantalones que arrastraba por el piso; la ropa de él era muy grande para mí, pero no me sentía incómodo, olía muy rico, seguramente era el suavizante que su madre usaba.

Nos acomodamos con nuestras frituras y bebidas, apagamos las luces y la película comenzó.

Era peor de lo que había pensado.

La historia no tenía sentido alguno, las muertes eran cómicas y, ¡el maldito neumático tenía vida propia!

Seguramente eran las cinco latas de soda _Mountain Dew_ que tomé, o la gigante bolsa de dulces o todas las frituras que nos acabamos entre los dos, o tal vez era la puta película… pero no podía parar de reírme.

Marco tampoco.

El pecoso intentó callarme, fallando miserablemente cuando no pudo evitar las carcajadas escaparse de su garganta; eso solo causo que me riera más fuerte, intentó codearme en el costado, yo se lo devolví. Jugamos así un rato, ignorando la película completamente.

Él sostenía un regaliz en los labios e hizo una imitación, lo usaba como si fuera un cigarro con una boquilla larga, imitaba a un ricachón, de esos de los años veinte que salían en las películas. Se veía como un completo payaso, eso reavivó nuevas carcajadas, pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos; él se sostenía la barriga como si le doliera reír.

Cuando se nos acabaron las ganas de seguirnos riendo, estuvimos ahí, acostados en el suelo recuperando el aliento; la película seguía rodando. Estaba perdido mientras miraba el techo, pensaba en todo, que quizás no estaba completamente consciente del hecho que había muerto y reencarnado, que estaba cansado de ser ignorado por mis padres. Mis labios se movieron sin pensar y no estaba seguro de lo que había dicho hasta que las palabras abandonaron mi boca:

—Odio estar solo…

Me congelé cuando supe el significado de lo que acababa de decir.

Antes que me diera cuenta, Marco se había levantado del piso; yo seguía mirando al techo, él se acercó a mí, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, ambas a un lado de mi cabeza y me miró hacia abajo, la luz cambiante de la televisión dibujaba formas extrañas en su rostro. Por alguna razón la escena se sentía bastante surreal.

—No estás solo, Jean. —Me dijo como si de verdad me conociera.

Tal vez lo hacía, después de todo, yo_ sí _lo conocía a él. Preferí cambiar el tema, renunciando a terminar de ver la película.

—¿Nunca has pensado en la reencarnación? ¿Qué, tal vez, somos puestos en esta tierra nuevamente por algún asunto inconcluso? —Pregunté, mirando al techo, lamiendo mis labios con el deseo de tomar un poco de agua.

—¿Algo así como regresar a la vida en el cuerpo de un tigre? ¿O adentro de una rata, dependiendo de qué tan bueno has sido? —cuestionó él, algo confundido.

Me carcajeé ante la ridiculez de lo que había dicho, pero ahí comprendí que Marco no recordaba nada.

—Olvídalo, es el _Mountain Dew_ hablando. ¿Por qué te mudaste a Sina, de todas formas? —Cambié el tema nuevamente, esa había sido una noche muy extraña para mí.

—Mi madre se divorció de mi padre, toda la pelea fue bastante desagradable, quedaron en muy malos términos y ella quiso empezar desde cero en una ciudad diferente —fruncía sus cejas con dolor, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar las pecas del puente de su nariz, casi pasaban desapercibidas si no fuera por el resplandor de la pantalla.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté sin pensarlo.

—"Diferencias irreconciliables" decía el acuerdo, supongo que no había una casilla de: Se aburrió de su familia y prefirió conseguirse otra —era la primera vez que su voz se escuchaba así de frágil.

Al parecer el perfecto Marco no tenía una perfecta vida.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, porque no sabía qué más decir.

Él negó con la cabeza, intentando que pareciera como si no le importaba.

—Mis padres creen que hay algo muy malo con mi cabeza —dije. Supuse que ese era el momento de "ponerse profundos" o algo—. Intentan ignorar que hay algo que no controlan fingiendo que no existe.

Tal vez sí lo estaba, dudaba que hubiera otra persona que recordara algo de una vida pasada llena de "Titanes"; pero no le contaría eso a Marco. Un: "Oye, ¿Te acuerdas de cómo moriste masticado de la mitad de tu rostro y cuerpo?" no sonaba como la mejor frase para socializar.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza? —Preguntó en un tono divertido, quizás para intentar hacerme sentir mejor, o para aligerar la pesada atmósfera que se había formado.

—Solo lo suficientemente perturbado para considerar normal en un adolescente —le contesté riendo.

Él se unió a las risas.

Sí, todos estábamos un poco rotos.

—Hazme un favor y no le digas a los chicos que fui amable contigo —pedí como una mierdecilla, con una sonrisa socarrona y una ceja enarcada—, debo mantener una fachada de que no me importa una mierda.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Jean Kirschtein —me prometió, levantando su mano derecha, haciendo un puño sobre su corazón.

El muy idiota no sabía que estaba haciendo el saludo que, una vez en otra vida, se le había enseñado.

Seguimos mirando la película pero habíamos perdido el hilo de la historia completamente, cuando acordamos, el maldito neumático se había convertido en un triciclo y ahora tenía su propio ejército de más neumáticos. Marco me miró confundido, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y apagamos el televisor.

Él me dijo que tomara su cama, que él dormiría en el suelo, yo le dije que dejara de hacer tantos sacrificios, podía sobrevivir una noche durmiendo en el piso. Me tomó de unos largos minutos convencerlo, pero lo logré al final; de todas formas, era su propio hogar, tenía derecho a dormir más cómodo que yo.

La luz se infiltraba a través de una cortina y pintaba toda la habitación de diferentes matices de azul. El alboroto en mi cabeza había bajado a nada, y por primera vez en toda la noche me sentía en paz, Marco era bueno para mi cordura, debía mantenerlo cerca. Estaba por dormirme cuando su voz me despertó.

—Jean —dijo suavemente, quizás tenía miedo de despertarme, yo dejé salir un gruñido para indicarle que lo escuchaba—, eres una muy buena persona, aunque lo intentes disimular con tu arrogancia. —Podía imaginar la sonrisa en sus labios en ese momento—. Eres un gran amigo, estoy seguro de eso.

Nadie me había dicho eso nunca, así que no sabía qué decir.

Resoplé.

—Duérmete, pecas —le dije y cubrí mi rostro con el edredón, resignado a dormirme.

Intenté ignorar la sonrisa que se deslizaba a mis labios.

Todo fue viento en popa desde ahí, sentía que yo podía seguir mi amistad con él, donde la habíamos dejado en el pasado; y Marco… no tengo idea qué era lo que ganaba por estar conmigo.

La desventaja de tener el mejor amigo perfecto era que varias personas lo querían para ellos. Yo lo odiaba, la manera como se le acercaban, con sonrisas y con palabras amables… ¡No era justo! Marco era MI amigo, no el de ellos. Era estúpido e inmaduro pero no me importaba; tenía celos, y temía que él se diera cuenta que habían personas más agradables que yo.

—¿Tienes otro mejor amigo? —Le pregunté sin vergüenza alguna, todos los que me conocían sabían que yo decía lo que estaba en mi cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Qué? —Me preguntó desconcertado, luego se rió— Claro que no, ¿por qué lo dices?

Estábamos en el salón de clases, y el profesor de química tardaba en venir.

—Te estás llevando bien con todos últimamente, en especial con Armin —dije amargamente.

Marco se rio más fuerte, sus mejillas se tiznaron levemente de rosa, seguramente por las risas.

—¿Te estás riendo? Eres un idiota. —Me comencé a enojar, yo no estaba de bromas, me levanté de mi mesa de golpe.

—¿Quieres calmarte? —Me pidió, tomando mi muñeca—. No te preocupes, seguiré siendo tu mejor amigo solo hasta que sepas como vestirte.

Señaló mi uniforme, los pantalones yo los usaba más ajustados de lo que dictaba la norma y también lo combinaba con una bufanda porque odiaba como se miraba el uniforme, demasiado soso.

Lo gracioso del asunto, eso fue antes de saber que yo era bisexual.

—Vete a la mierda Marco, ¡esto es tener estilo! —informé con una sonrisa, eso me hizo ganar una carcajada de mi amigo pecoso.

—¿Hasta los anteojos de marco grueso? —Me preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

—Esos son para ayudarme a leer —me excusé.

—Sí, claro —aceptó, pero yo sabía que lo había dicho con sarcasmo.

—Todo el mundo cree que eres un ángel, Marco, pero tú también eres una mierda —hice saber.

Se acercó a mí y me susurró un: _"Nadie te creerá"._

Yo me eché a reír.

Luego, con toda seriedad, le hablé nuevamente.

—Pero, cuando una chica venga y tú quieras salir con ella, ¿entonces yo seré el segundo lugar? ¿Verdad?

Marco no contestó, solo hizo una mueca.

Yo me enfurecí por eso, pero no dije nada.

No volvimos a hablar del tema, Marco pareció olvidarlo completamente, pero yo no pude hacerlo; se suponía que esta nueva oportunidad era para proteger a mi amigo, aunque no había ninguna amenaza. Estar para él como lo estuvo para mí, cuando yo flaqueaba.

Ese era mi encargo, no enjaularlo solo conmigo.

Un día, todos nos encontrábamos en mi casa, Marco estaba cerca de la puerta de cristal que dirigía hacia la alberca, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Un flash lo regresó a la realidad.

—¿Huh? —Se restregó ambos ojos, seguramente todavía miraba luces cuando cerraba los ojos.

—Foto sorpresa —avisé, riéndome, con el arma homicida en mis manos, una cámara polaroid que había comprado con mis ahorros. Los chicos habían dicho que la cosa era obsoleta y sería estúpido comprarla —Marco entre ellos— pero eso solo me sirvió para aumentar mis deseos de ir y conseguirla.

La foto que había tomado salió y la tomé entre mis dedos, comenzando a agitarla; después de unos segundos la miré, Marco estaba viendo hacia un lado, ausente, la serenidad le agregaba un poco más de años.

Le saqué mi lengua en burla y me uní a los demás, estábamos haciendo una barbacoa en el patio trasero, a orillas de la alberca. Continué tomando fotos a todos, siempre me había gustado hacerlo. Cada fotografía era un recuerdo tangible de un momento en nuestras vidas; el tiempo era efímero, amistades terminaban, vidas acababan, palabras herían, pero una fotografía nunca cambiaba.

Aún tengo la que le tomé a Marco esa tarde, los colores están gastados y el papel está frágil, pero jamás soñaría con perderla.

Sin que nadie me notara, me quité la camisa y mis zapatos; todos los chicos estaban esperando a que Sasha terminara de preparar la carne, así que aproveché el momento y tomé a Eren con fuerza, él comenzó a forcejear, pero yo era más grande. Antes que el idiota se diera cuenta, lo arrojé a la alberca; segundos después salió del agua, respirando grandes bocanadas de agua, yo me comencé a burlar mientras él maldecía mi nombre ávidamente.

Estaba celebrando mi victoria cuando noté unas manos en mi espalda, en segundos, mi rostro impactó con el agua y mi cabeza dio vueltas ante el cambio de temperatura. Salí a la superficie para respirar y me encontré con la sonrisa come-mierda de Connie.

Ymir, una chica nueva que se había agregado a nosotros, Christa la conoció en el café Utgard, era alta, morena y tenía pecas; ella empujó a Marco y a Connie al mismo tiempo, salpicaron a todos los que quedaban alrededor. Todos olvidaron la comida y se arrojaron al agua.

Empezamos a lanzarnos agua, chicos y chicas, yo me sumergí y hale los pies de Armin hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó; Marco estaba al otro lado, hablando con Connie. Yo estaba demasiado lejos, así que no tenía idea qué era lo que decían, pero Marco se estaba riendo.

Quedé cautivado, no podía parar de verlo.

Mis labios se estiraron en una sonrisa sin que me diera cuenta.

Quizás Marco sintió el peso de mi mirada y levantó su vista, nuestros ojos se encontraron y yo sentí que mi pecho y mi estómago dieron un vuelco; en ese momento, todos desaparecieron, él y yo éramos los únicos ahí en el agua. Me sonrió, sus ojos se cerraron y dejó ver dos filas de dientes blancos.

Tú sabes esa mierda que dicen las personas acerca de cómo el tiempo parece ir más lento o alguna de esas jodidas cursilerías… Bueno, no sabía a lo que se referían hasta ese momento, podría jurar que todo parecía moverse pausadamente, el agua, su sonrisa, su cabello mojado que se adhería a su rostro. El gesto se borró lentamente de su cara mirando algo atrás de mí.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que Eren me cayó encima, hundiéndome hasta el fondo del estanque, respiré agua y el golpe del peso de Jaeger me cayó en la cabeza; pero no me dolía, porque la comprensión de lo que estaba pasando fue más fuerte.

Empezaba a tener otros sentimientos por mi amigo.

Soy un cabeza dura, así que desde esa vez en la alberca, entré en un estado de profunda negación; no me podía gustar Marco. Es cierto, él era un chico bastante bien parecido, gentil de pies a cabeza, un gran amigo, era gracioso pero al mismo tiempo podía dar los consejos más sabios.

¡Pero no me gustaba Marco!

El año pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y antes que pudiera darme cuenta, ya era navidad. Me levanté ese día para encontrar a mi madre hablando por su teléfono, mi padre se había ido a trabajar. Pensé que talvez celebraríamos solo nosotros dos ese día; claro, sería una navidad vacía, porque desde hace años habíamos abandonado la tradición de poner un árbol.

Para mi sorpresa, mi madre debía trabajar ese día también, así que yo pasaría solo en casa el día y la noche.

Mierda…

Siempre he odiado parecer débil, así que acepté mi destino sin quejarme.

Más tarde, subí a mi habitación para cambiarme, cuando vi el teléfono celular, noté que mi mejor amigo me había mandado un mensaje en el mediodía:

_**[Pecoso 11:14]: **__¡Feliz navidad!, ¿Planes?_

_**[Tú 12:20]: **__Feliz navidad para ti, pecas. __Nah… creo que me quedaré en mi casa, mis padres no están; jugaré videojuegos, veré porno, comeré todo lo de la heladera y me iré a dormir._

_**[Pecoso 12:48]: **__Suena divertido, yo estaré todo el día con mi familia, es como el feriado más importante para ellos. Te acompañaría pero, ni en un millón de años dejarían que me escabullera._

_**[Tú 13:34]: **__Meh… está bien, supongo._

No voy a mentir estaba un poco decepcionado, ni siquiera contaría con Marco ese día. Una parte de mí estaba feliz, tal vez si me alejaba de él por unos días, podía superar este huracán que pasaba en mi cabeza.

Eran las tres de la tarde y yo solo vestía un suéter y unos pantalones holgados de algodón. Estaba frente a la televisión, jugando videojuegos y comiendo un tarro de sorbete de _Ben & Jerry's_; cuando escuché la campanilla de la puerta. Corrí hacia el lobby y abrí la puerta, casi dejo caer el helado ante lo que vi ahí.

Marco estaba en la puerta vestido con un traje rojo y una ridícula barba falsa color blanco; tenía un gorro con una borla blanca y un cinturón negro rodeaba su cintura. Sus mechones de cabello oscuro se podían notar bajo el gorro y caían en su frente y aún debajo de toda la barba blanca podía ver su sonrisa. La nieve cubría el jardín y los árboles estaban desnudos; esa fue la primera vez que de verdad sentí como si fuera navidad.

¿Este tipo era real?

Se me estaba haciendo bastante difícil ignorar mi tontuelo flechazo.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! —Dijo con júbilo, sobre su hombro sostenía un saco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Marco? —pregunté escéptico.

—¡Nadie debe estar solo en navidad!, Es lo que mi madre me ha enseñado siempre.

—Bueno, ella es muy diferente a mis padres, digo, ya he pasado otras navidades con la mucama; es solo que hoy se tomó el día libre.

Su sonrisa cayó, como si lo hubiera insultado.

—No, no, no, ¡no! Eso no está bien —regañó con desesperación—, pensaba que no habías tenido tiempo para arreglar y poner luces; pero… ¿Tus padres no se toman el día libre para navidad?

Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

Marco hizo una mueca y me urgió a que me cambiara.

Lo invité a pasar y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, yo estaba por entrar al baño cuando le pregunté.

—¿Traes regalos en ese saco?

Las mejillas de Marco se colorearon de rosa, y se miraba apenado.

—Es solo ropa, le prometí a mi madre que la llevaría a la lavandería; es por eso que me tarde en venir.

—¿Todo el camino has usado ese disfraz? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

—¡Es navidad, Jean!

Esa pareció ser toda la explicación necesaria para él, porque no me dio más detalles.

Cuando estuve listo, nos dirigimos a la casa de Marco. Llegamos y eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, era invierno, por eso los días eran cortos y las noches largas; así que cuando llegamos ya, el lugar ya estaba en penumbras.

Oh, casi lo olvidaba, el trayecto hacia el hogar del pecoso estuvo lleno de niños que se llenaban de alegría cuando miraban a Marco; se acercaban y halaban de su pantalón porque estaban seguros que él era Santa Claus, aunque no tuviera la enorme barriga y su piel era más morena.

Marco proclamaba ser él y les prometía a los niños lo que ellos pedían. Levantaba a algunos y los subía a su espalda, dándole un pequeño paseo a cada uno. Era irritante, la manera de como él podía tener mi corazón en sus manos sin siquiera pedirlo.

Cuando llegamos a su hogar, entendí qué era lo que Marco se había referido a que la navidad era el feriado más importante para su familia. Todo su patio delantero, cubierto por la helada manta banca, estaba adornado por tres muñecos de nieve, dos eran altos y uno era pequeño, seguramente representaba a Marco, su madre y su hermana. La orilla del techo estaba adornada por pequeñas luces amarillas, y en el techo estaba un muñeco de Santa con tres renos. La entrada hacia la puerta parecía recién paleada. Se podía mirar, a través de las ventanas, que adentro del hogar estaba tan vivo y animado como afuera.

—¿Estás seguro que esto está bien? Quiero decir, yo no soy parte de tu familia.

—No lo eres —me contestó Marco—, pero eres mi invitado. —Tomó mi brazo con el suyo y me dirigió a su puerta.

No pude evitar sentirme cálido donde él me tocaba.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! —cantó Marco cuando entró.

Fue recibido por la risa de su hermana, quién corrió hacia él y se arrojó, completamente confiada en que su hermano la iría a atrapar. Marco la levantó del piso y con el mismo impulso, dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, el cabello negro de su hermana bailó y su sonrisa llenó todo el hogar.

Parecía una escena de esos especiales cursis de navidad, estaba tan cálido, y olía delicioso; se escuchaban villancicos sonando, el árbol era solo un poco más alto que Marco, pero tenía decenas de adornos y a sus pies estaba una pila de regalos. El tamaño de su casa era menos de la mitad de la mía, pero yo nunca antes había sentido tanta envidia de alguien.

—Mary —dijo llamando la atención de su hermana—. Mira quién será nuestro invitado en navidad.

—¿Jean? —señaló ella, aunque aún no pronunciaba mi nombre bien.

—Ey —le contesté, siempre he sido pésimo tratando con niños.

Marco me dedicó una mirada de desaprobación, yo me encogí de hombros.

—¿Por qué no le traes una de las deliciosas galletas que preparaste antes? —Aconsejó.

La niña hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos eran del mismo tono que Marco, y las pecas en sus mejillas solo hacían más real la ilusión que era de mi amigo que se trataba. Seguramente ella era la imagen viva de cuando él tenía solo cuatro años.

—Si no le das de comer a Jean, seguramente que él te come a ti —rugió y pegó su boca en el estómago de la pequeña, empezó a hacer ruidos de estar alimentándose; la niña gritó, riéndose y se empezó a escabullir de Marco.

El pecoso la dejó ir y me miró, seguramente yo tenía una expresión de burla, como siempre; porque sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó.

—¿Marco y Mary? —cuestioné yo.

Él miró a otro lado y habló.

—¿Ya te dije que mi madre se llama Margaret?

Yo me eché a reír.

Margaret Bodt lo llamó, después de saludarme cálidamente, yo le sonreí, era casi imposible no hacerlo cuando estaba con esa familia. Marco comenzó a ayudar a su madre con la cena navideña, yo me senté en una silla de la sala de estar, desde ahí podía verlo a través del mostrador de la cocina.

La pequeña Mary me llevó una galleta de jengibre.

Le di una mordida y miré otra vez a mi amigo, no me prestaba atención, estaba demasiado concentrado en sacar el pavo del horno sin quemarse, fruncía el entrecejo con concentración y la punta de su rosada lengua salía de la comisura de sus labios.

—Maldita sea —dije en voz baja.

Nunca fui capaz de escaparme, estaba condenado desde el principio.

Ya era demasiado tarde para mí, era un caso perdido, yo estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Marco Bodt.

* * *

**Si a alguien le dio curiosidad, la pelicula que vieron Jean y Marco "Rubber" sí existe, siempre me han encantado las películas de miedo, pero esa me dio risa; si a alguien le gustó, no fue mi intención ofenderla xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, subiré la que sigue en cuanto lo tenga listo ;)**

**¡Me encantaría saber sus opiniones! Así que no duden en dejar sus comentarios uwu**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Atrapado en un rompecabezas

**¡Por fin la segunda parte!**

**Como les mencioné en el cap anterior casi nunca me salen bien lo cálculos... ¡así que serán tres capítulos!**

**Ya pasó mucho tiempo y no quería que esperaran más así que este capítulo no ha sido beteado, una vez que lo haya sido volveré a subirlo :)**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Una cosa más, sería genial si escuchen la canción que ahí aparece, es muy bonita y una de mis favoritas. No es necesario que lo hagan, pero creo que aumenta el sentimiento de la escena. Es la que aparece casi llegando al final.**

**¡Otra vez: Feliz cumpleaños, querida Velocicaptor!**

**Una advertencia, para evitar confusiones debo aclarar, la historia esta escrita en primera persona, y el fic esta diseñado como si Jean está contando una historia; es por eso que habrán pausas en donde él hará comentarios.**

**Se llama "Stuck on the puzzle" y es de Alex Turner.**

**Aquí: /watch?v=zOiCIugAISg (solo pónganle el youtube y el .com) Háganlo por favor, me harían muy feliz.**  
**Y sin más, que disfruten la historia.**

* * *

**Atrapado en un rompecabezas**

¿Qué puedes hacer para conseguir que otra persona te ame? ¿Cómo podría lograr que mi mejor amigo cayera por mí?

Te contaré un secreto, generalmente las personas que me conocen creen que no tengo sentimientos o que no me importan las opiniones de los demás, y sinceramente no lo hacen… la mayoría del tiempo.

Se me ocurrió una idea —no es la más brillante, te lo digo desde ya—: haría que Marco pensara que yo era el tipo más malo y genial de toda la maldita academia. Él se enamoraría de mí, al ver mi magnanimidad…

Esa fue una de las cosas más tontas que hice en mi juventud.

Pero pensé, ¿cómo lograría ser genial? Tal vez organizando una fiesta con alcohol y música en mi casa cuando mis padres estuvieran fuera de la ciudad.

Estúpido y cliché, ¿verdad?

El año nuevo había llegado y pasado, las vacaciones de navidad terminaron y los días siguieron iguales; Armin tenía las mayores notas, Sasha y Connie preferían estudiar el piso, Eren era el blanco de los regaños de Levi… parecía que nada había cambiado.

Me tomó un poco de planificación, pero lo logré al final; esperé a que todos los chicos estuvieran reunidos en Utgard para dar el aviso de las buenas noticias.

—Ey, ey, escuchen esto —dije, sonriendo de lado como siempre lo hacía—, dentro de tres semanas mis viejos van a salir de la ciudad y ya saben lo que significa, ¿no?

Todos parecieron entender lo que acababa de decir, empezaron a gritar y a silbar, noté que Marco solo se limitó a sonreír; aun así, continué hablando.

—¡Exactamente! La casa Kirschtein dará la fiesta más loca, ¡y todos ustedes idiotas están invitados!

Reiner y Eren chocaron sus bebidas y Connie comenzó a golpetear la mesa de la emoción, siguiendo el juego, yo me paré y me incliné, recibiendo la ovación de todos; las chicas estaban igual de emocionadas e Ymir silbó con dos dedos en su boca. Me acerqué a Marco y le susurré.

—Cuando dije idiotas, me refería a todo el mundo menos tú de idiota. —Marco se empezó a reír, este tipo conseguía que yo hiciera las cosas más tontas por él, pero ni en un millón de años podría odiarlo—, quiero decir, estás invitado pero no eres idiota ¿de acuerdo?

—No te preocupes, te entendí Jean.

Parecía un niño enamorado.

El gerente comenzó a reprendernos, alegando que hacíamos mucho ruido; todos aceptamos pero cuando el hombre se giró, Connie y yo le mostramos nuestro dedo medio.

—Solo de recordar que mañana debo quedarme a detención otra vez, arruina mi humor; todo es culpa de Levi… —se quejó Eren.

Los demás nos quejamos —incluyendo a Ymir—. Últimamente Eren no paraba de hablar de nuestro gruñón profesor; era obvio que el idiota estaba terriblemente enamorado de Levi, solamente que aún no lo sabía. Tenía algunos destellos de mi vida anterior, aunque algunas cosas se me dificultaba entenderlas.

Sabía que Eren y el sargento Levi habían estado juntos.

Sabía que Eren había muerto.

—Ya empezó… —remarqué.

—Ni siquiera lo entiendo, ¿por qué yo? No soy el primero en llegar tarde a su clase, no es justo ¿sabes? —siguió el tipo con rostro de zoquete.

—Si yo también fuera tu profesor te odiaría por esa cara que tienes —me burlé, estaba seguro que él no recordaba que antes había sido un titán.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¡Dímelo a la cara!

—¡Dije que…! —Comencé, pero Marco me tomó por los hombros pidiéndome que me calmara.

Y lo hice, demonios este tipo me tenía controlado solo por su meñique.

Lo odié por eso, solo que no realmente.

Los días pasaron, conseguir las bebidas fue suficientemente fácil; Ymir conocía a un tipo que trabajaba en un bar. El precio por todos los barriles de cerveza y alcohol fue ridículamente alto. La lesbiana pecosa decía que era debido al hecho que éramos menores de edad… Pero puedo quitarme mi nombre si Ymir no ganó un poco de "comisión" con ese trato.

El día de la fiesta llegó, todos me había prometido que irían; francamente no me importaba un carajo si todo el mundo iba o no. Si Marco no llegaba ¿cuál había sido el punto?

La música era alta, las ropas eran cortas y el alcohol caía como fuentes de agua. Mi sala estaba completamente llena de adolescentes sudorosos ¡y ni siquiera conocía a la mitad de ellos!

Las noticias de mi fiesta se distribuyeron como un incendio en un bosque; se había dicho que yo era millonario y que mi casa medía más de tres campos de fútbol. Un tipo hasta me preguntó si yo tenía una pista de ski personal… ¡¿Quién diablos tiene eso?!

Me le quedé mirando como si hablara en otro idioma, estaba a punto de golpearlo por ser tan idiota hasta que con la esquina de mi ojo noté a un chico extraño intercambiando "algo" con otro. Me acerqué a ellos de golpe, y les pregunté qué estaban haciendo.

El chico extraño me ofreció éxtasis.

¡Había éxtasis en mi jodida casa!

Se lo quité todo, no me importaba si él terminaba matándome, solo quería deshacerme de eso. No quería que todo mi futuro se arruinara solo por una estúpida fiesta que había organizado. Para mi suerte él me llegaba hasta los hombros, así que pude intimidarlo y echarlo.

Él negaba a irse, me amenazaba diciendo que le diría a sus "amigos más grandes" para asesinarme.

No es tan grave… Luces como si has visto un fantasma o algo.

Ya, ya, no es para tanto; sigo vivo… ¿ves?

Y no soy idiota, no dejaría que se fuera de esa manera; así que como buen chico quebré mi "alcancía" y le di algo de dinero.

¿Cuánto crees? ¿Cinco centavos?

Hablamos de éxtasis, perdí el dinero que había ahorrado en tres meses; sin contar lo mucho que había gastado en todo el alcohol.

Esa puta fiesta me dejó en bancarrota.

¿Pero qué puedo decir? Estaba enamorado…

Él contó el dinero renuente hasta el último centavo, luego me miró y me dijo.

—Aquí hay más que suficiente, mira, te regresaré lo innecesario…

Pero entonces miré al pecoso que se dirigía a mí.

¡No podía verme mientras hablaba con un negociante de drogas!

Empujé al tipo y me dirigí a Marco, él me saludó con una sonrisa; y yo solamente me quedé boquiabierto.

Se me olvidó mencionar algo antes… Marco había participado en las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol americano, "Los Cazadores" o alguna mierda así. Pecas había quedado en el equipo y ahora entrenaba casi todos los días, es decir que estaba en constante "actividad física."

Demonios, se miraba tan jodidamente sensual.

Todo ese entrenamiento le había construido unos enormes y masculinos hombros, los músculos de sus brazos estaban tan hinchados que parecían que romperían su camisa, sus piernas se veían tan fuertes que seguramente podrían aplastar un bebé…

De acuerdo, pésima analogía.

Pero tú me entiendes.

Cuando él se me acercó, no pude escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, estaba demasiado enfocado en lo maravilloso que era su cuerpo. Joder, parecía un extraño pervertido, seguramente. Pero Marco, Dios lo bendiga, era más denso que un niño; así que estoy seguro que no se dio cuenta.

Pero debía parar eso de ser un pervertido.

—¿Disculpa? —dije después de un rato, al fijarme que no estaba escuchando nada de lo que decía.

—Excelente fiesta, Jean, ¡todo la academia está aquí! De verdad, te luciste esta vez —elogió, exclamando cada palabra para hacerse escuchar arriba de la música.

Mi sonrisa creció cinco veces al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿La estás pasando bien? —pregunté, notando que una botella de cerveza estaba en su mano.

—¡Claro! No soy un gran fan de las fiestas pero… —No terminó, en su lugar dijo: —. Creo que yo soy de esos que prefieren quedarse en casa y jugar videojuegos.

¿Qué?

Seguía sonriendo pero estaba seguro que mis ojos gritaban.

'_¡Hice esta fiesta de mierda por ti!' _Exclamaba mi mente '_¡Para que me amaras!'_

Ahí me di cuenta que todo esto había sido una pésima idea… pero ya era demasiado tarde. Debía trabajar con lo que tenía, podía usar mi carisma con Marco, ¿por qué no?

Me reí con él y le dije que saliéramos de la sala de estar, el ambiente estaba cálido seguramente por los fluidos que se estaban intercambiando entre los invitados. Hice una mueca de asco y tomé a Marco por los hombros, guiándolo hacia la alberca de afuera.

Había adolescentes ebrios ahí también, pero por lo menos el sonido de la música no era tan alto.

Lo llevé a una mesa de ahí, era de hierro y tenía un parasol clavado en el centro; él y yo nos sentamos, con nuestras respectivas bebidas —yo había tomado otra botella de cerveza de la cocina— sin que nadie nos molestara.

—Marco, te ves muy bien esta noche —dije con seriedad.

¡Joder, eso había sonado tan cliché! Esto había sido estúpido, nunca debí organizar la fiesta. Ahora si mis padres se daban cuenta, estaría completamente perdido; y me enviarían a la escuela militar.

—Gracias, amigo —respondió pecas—. Tú no estás nada mal.

Marco se rio entre dientes y mi pecho dio un vuelco, sus blancos dientes me tenían hipnotizado.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté yo— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

La melodiosa risa se escuchó otra vez y sentí mis labios estirarse con los segundos sin estar realmente consciente. Marco se peinó los cabellos hacia atrás pero unas cuantas hebras regresaron para adornar su rostro. No sabía cuántas cervezas se había tomado, pero sus mejillas estaban rosáceas; mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

—Nada —sonrió con complicidad—, nada.

—Marco, debo hablar de algo- quiero decir, necesito hacerte una pregunta… bueno… —Me estaba atascando con mis palabras—. Escúchame-

—¡Ymir! —saludó mi mejor amigo, agitando la mano para llamar la atención de la fastidiosa chica lesbiana y con pecas.

—¡¿Pero si no es el hombre del momento?! —Dijo Ymir con una sonrisa, pero su tono parecía altanero… o tal vez así sonaba su voz normal—. Al parecer que tú seas un ricachón finalmente nos benefició a todos por primera vez.

—Ey, Ymir —dije, ni siquiera molestándome en esconder la irritación en mi voz, mi momento completamente arruinado. Topé la cerveza en mis labios y la engullí.

La morena caminaba con una mano entrelazada con Christa y la otra entrelazada con un coctel de vodka seguramente mezclado con jugo de frutas. Ymir se dejó caer en otra silla al lado, luego tomó a su pequeña novia y la sentó en sus piernas. La de los enormes ojos protestó pero no pareció molestarle después de unos segundos.

Yo miré a Marco, buscando algún indicio de "homo" en sus facciones. ¿Le disgustaba ver a las lesbianas por ser homofóbico? ¿O le atraían por ser un hombre heterosexual? Mi amigo solo sonreía y tomaba pequeños sorbos de su botella; no lo podía leer y me estaba volviendo loco.

¿Y si Marco solamente era un _muy_ buen amigo?

¿Nada más?

Tragué mis problemas y me reí fuertemente, enmascarando mis miedos por una máscara de orgullo. ¿Qué había esperado con todo esto? Había una razón por la que el optimismo no era uno de mis fuertes… porque simplemente no valía la pena tenerlo.

—¡Mikasa! —llamé a la chica de cabellos negros quién acababa de salir a la alberca; ella siempre había sido un placer para los ojos.

No voy a mentir, ella se miraba hermosa, no recuerdo que estaba usando pero debió causar una gran impresión en mí. Estoy seguro que la miré de pies a cabeza porque cuando acordé, mi mejor amigo me había golpeado en el costado con su codo. Le sonreí con socarronería y el frunció un poco los labios.

—Parece que babeas por ella—me dijo en mi oído.

Su voz y aliento cayendo en mi piel despertó escalofríos; no, no estaba babeando por Mikasa. Quería gritárselo pero ¿cuál era el punto?

—¿Dónde está el idiota de tu hermano? ¿Vino a mi fiesta al menos?

La chica Ackerman asintió con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de plástico color rojo y orillas blancas. Dijo que Eren estaba seguramente entre la multitud que bailaba en mi sala de estar, que seguramente vendría a saludar si no se asfixiaba antes en el ambiente tan encerrado y cargado entre las cuatro paredes.

—¿Tú bailaste? —pregunté, haciendo conversación solamente, no quería llegar a ningún lugar con esa inocente pregunta.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Tengo una idea —sonrió Marco—, ¡Jean, ¿por qué no bailas con Mikasa?!

'_¿Qué?'_

—¿Qué? —Pregunté— ¿Por qué?

¿Él quería que bailara con Mikasa? ¿Por qué?

—No hay razón —dijo el chico de cabellos negros y sonrisa angelical.

No supe qué decir, en el fondo me sentía estúpido. Obviamente Marco quería que bailara con Mikasa, una vez le comenté a mi amigo lo linda que ella era; los ojos bourbon solo me miraron y me sonrieron: "Ustedes harían una linda pareja", había dicho. Quería golpearme a mí mismo, seguramente él creía que todavía quería algo con la hermanastra de Eren.

No podía estar más equivocado.

Estaba por aceptar, porque no necesitaba verme como un perdedor que no quería bailar con una chica… Afortunadamente se escuchó el grito de Connie mientras se reía a carcajadas, llamó la atención de todos, el enano sin cabello señalaba algo en el techo de mi casa, estaba a un lado de la alberca.

Ahí, en el tejado color naranja estaba parado Armin puto Arlert sin zapatos y con la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez le había visto. El pequeño rubio se acercaba a la orilla y se preparaba para saltar a la piscina. Todo el mundo vitoreaba como dementes y aplaudían mientras que otros decían: "¡Salta! ¡Salta!"

No tengo idea qué tan ebrio debes estar para hacer eso… o si solamente lo haces por impresionar a alguien.

Sí… Definitivamente yo podía identificarme con lo último.

Armin saltó y el público se enloqueció más. Cuando era niño intenté hacer eso, mis padres no solían estar en casa y las mucamas no ejercían tanta autoridad como para decirme que no; lo hice y caí en la piscina. Estaba seguro que Arlert estaría bien.

Aun así… sabía que el impacto con el agua era doloroso.

Todos los presentes nos quedamos en silencio.

El golpe sordo y sonoro del cuerpo frágil de Armin en el agua fue lo necesario para hacerme saber cuánto le había dolido. El chico salió de la alberca con una sonrisa y el público se enloqueció nuevamente. Ahí note que Annie se le acercó con una media sonrisa.

Sabía que todo había sido por impresionar a alguien.

Malditos sean nuestros corazones por sentir y malditos sean nuestros cerebros por querer hacer algo al respecto.

El zumbido de la fiesta volvió a la normalidad y los chicos reunidos ahí comenzamos a hablar. Mikasa se había sentado frente a mí y Marco —por la falta de sillas— se sentó en mi asiento, a mi lado. Christa se había retirado para traernos bebidas a todos en algún punto, no estoy muy seguro; ni siquiera recuerdo de lo que hablábamos.

Pero Marco… Podía sentir en donde su pierna hacía contacto con la mía, me era imposible fijarme en algo más. Lo miraba de reojo, cuando él charlaba con Ymir o con Mikasa, su manzana de Adán se movía y las esquinas de sus labios siempre se curvaban para delinear una hermosa sonrisa. Puso su mano en su muslo sin pensarlo, su dedo meñique hacía contacto con mi pierna.

Quería prestar atención a lo que decían pero no podía dejar de sentir ese pequeño tacto caliente sobre mí.

'_Maldita sea.'_

—¡Christa te fuiste hace mucho! —Reclamó Ymir de repente— ¡No me digas que te quedaste a servir bebidas!

Miré a la pequeña chica y noté que detrás de ella estaba el idiota de Jaeger, hacía pucheros como si fuera un niño malcriado; cruzaba los brazos y parecía que tenía una vara atrapada en el culo. Me era muy molesto…

—¡En serio! —se quejaba la alta pecosa trayéndola a sus brazos otra vez—. Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien.

…Y nunca he sido bueno escondiendo lo que siento.

—Eren, relájate —llamé, sabiendo muy bien qué efecto lograría en Jaeger, pero no me molestaba, de hecho eso era exactamente lo que quería; qué alguien más se sintiera como un pedazo de mierda sin ninguna razón—, siéntate, tómate una cerveza.

Le hice una demostración, tomando de mi bebida y sonreí socarronamente. Noté que hasta sus orejas se coloraron de rojo de la ira.

—¿De qué hablas, Jean? —Se metió Ymir, con una expresión casi como la mía— ¡Bambi no puede manejar su alcohol!

La chica y yo irrumpimos en risas recordando que antes ése mismo día, descubrimos la poca experiencia que él tenía bebiendo. El sabor le parecía horrible y tomaba de varios minutos para tragar un sorbo. La alta morena ahora lo llamaba Bambi, porque su madre estaba muerta.

Eso parecía demasiado cruel, incluso para mí.

—¡Púdrete, Jean! ¡Ymir y tú solo son palabras! —Señaló en mi dirección y en la de la pecosa.

Las risas de todos los que estábamos reunidos se habían callado y ahora solo se mantenían al margen; atentos a lo que pasaría luego, ahora que las tensiones estaban altas. Miré como Marco me miraba expectante, podía leer sus ojos, me decían que parara, que no lograba nada discutiendo con Eren.

Pero yo simplemente no podía quedarme callado.

—Ése eres tú, Jaeger, no soportas ni un solo trago. ¡Acéptalo!

—Estoy seguro de que sé aguantar más que tú, ¡caballo!

Eso lo hizo para mí, todo sentido común que me había quedado se ahogó en mi maldita piscina. No dejaría que ese maldito idiota me llamara de esa forma frente a Marco. Mi dignidad estaba en juego ahora, y como te he dicho antes, puedo ser muy orgulloso. Me puse de pie, con intención de golpearlo; no iba a ser nuestra primera pelea, al fin y al cabo. Levanté mis puños y apreté mis dientes con enojo, una ola de calor se vino sobre mí, y respiré por la nariz.

Iba a propinarle un golpe en su mandíbula hasta que sentí dos pesadas manos en mis hombros, el acogedor toque hizo que me detuviera en seco; las grandes manos apretaron un poco y mi mente se puso en blanco.

—Jean, basta, nos estamos divirtiendo; no arruinen esto con una infantil pelea.

Miré a un lado para ver los grandes ojos bourbon gentiles rogándome que me detuviera. Suspiré, dejando que mi enojo se evaporase, cerré los ojos y me concentré en aquellas manos con pecas en los nudillos que tanto quería alrededor de mis dedos. Todo esto había sido por él y estaba a punto de arruinarlo. Marco era bueno para mí, no necesitaba más pruebas para saberlo.

Entonces escuché a Eren mascullar algo similar a "cobarde" y "cara de caballo."

Oh no, no lo golpearía; si lo hiciera entonces Marco nunca se enamoraría de mí. Aun así, debía vengarme… Y sabía exactamente cómo.

Sonreí otra vez, ideando un plan en mi cabeza.

—Te diré qué, si _crees _que soportas más tragos que yo, entonces me disculparé. ¿Qué dices?

No había manera que Eren me ganara, el idiota no había tomado nunca hasta ese día. Además, Marco me miraría cuando triunfara e indubitablemente se enamoraría de mí. Porque… siendo honestos, no hay nada más sensual que un hombre en completo control de su alcohol.

¿No?

—Quiero que te hinques y digas: "Eren Jaeger es mejor que yo en todo" —dijo el castaño, yo solo imaginé a él diciendo esas palabras; con mi nombre, claro—. ¿Aceptas?

—Acepto.

En minutos la fiesta parecía haberse pausado y todos nos rodeaban a Eren y a mí; chicos de los que no recuerdo sus nombres estaban abriendo las cervezas que se utilizarían, el DJ había bajado la música a un pequeño cotilleo. Connie hacía apuestas con otros más.

—No lo hagas, Jean, no vale la pena —me decía Marco.

—Pecas, estaré bien —aseguraba—, solo quiero patearle el enano trasero a Eren.

Subí mi mano para acariciar su bronceada mejilla pero me acobardé en el último segundo así que solo revolví sus cabellos azabaches con fuerza.

—Deja de ser un santurrón —me burlé—, a nadie le agradan.

Marco frunció sus labios y me miró con desaprobación, movió su cabeza de lado a lado y murmuró algo como: "Haz lo que quieras".

—¡De acuerdo! —Exclamó Ymir la autopostulada árbitro— ¡Los dos participantes a sus esquinas!

Los vasos estaban en la mesa, gotas de cervezas se derramaban por los llenos que estaban y la superficie de plástico se perlaba por la temperatura. No sentía mis dedos de la intranquilidad. Miré a Marco en el público, la sonrisa que me causaba extraños sentimientos en mi estómago se había esfumado y no pude evitar sentir mi corazón hundirse con eso. Esto no iba a impresionarlo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Caballeros! —llamó Ymir, él y yo tomamos un vaso en nuestras manos— ¡A beber!

Al principio fue pan comido, los tres primeros vasos los tragué como si fueran agua; el sabor no era dulce, pero había algo adictivo en la cerveza. Entre insultos y miradas de odio Eren y yo llegamos al número seis; mis piernas se comenzaban a tambalear y mi cabeza se movía para todos lados. Pero preferiría caer en un coma etílico antes de perder contra ese bastardo. Yo llevaba la delantera por un vaso entero. Jaeger iba por el noveno y yo por el décimo.

Mis ojos insistían en encontrarse con Marco, así que perdí la cuenta de las veces que miré al pecoso. Me miraba con preocupación, tenía un pie adelante y otro atrás, como si estaba listo para atraparme si me caía al piso.

Mi cabeza estaba llena de imágenes borrosas y confusas, mi camisa se pegaba a mi cuerpo, empapada de cerveza; lo gracioso es que no recuerdo cuando la cerveza se cayó de mi boca. Ya estaba cerca de ganar, podía saborear la victoria en mi lengua… y sabía a jodida cerveza.

Pero luego… Eren, siendo el bastardo con deseo suicida que era, tomó una botella de vodka y la puso en sus labios, dando enormes tragos del líquido incoloro.

¡¿Qué diablos?!

Eso claramente estaba contra las reglas, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miré a la réferi. Ymir se carcajeaba al vernos, gritando con emoción ante las ridiculeces que estábamos haciendo. '_A la mierda_' pensé e imité a Eren tomando un sorbo puro de vodka, sentí el tortuoso y sinuoso camino hasta mi faringe; no estaba acostumbrado a ese alcohol así que me pareció que actuó al instante.

Todas las cosas se comienzan a poner borrosas a partir de ahí.

Sabía que mi aliento apestaba a alcohol, cada respiro que daba el olor se quedaba en mis narinas, me restregaba los ojos y no podía pararme sin tambalear. Sabía que estaba ebrio; recuerdo decirle algo a Eren, pero nunca supe qué fue lo que salió de mi boca que no fuera mi hálito etílico.

De lo que si me acuerdo era de alguien gritando en algún momento: "¡Los policías! ¡Alguien llamó a los policías y vienen para acá!"

'_¡Maldita señora Goldstein!' _pensé.

Mi senil vecina judía había llamado a los polizontes. Nunca había tolerado el ruido y me aborrecía a mí más que a los nazis. Vivía con miles de gatos y tenía una fortuna; la fósil tenía hijos y nietos pero era demasiado egoísta como para heredar algo de su dinero, por eso nadie la visitaba.

Que en paz descanse.

Entonces… por unos segundos no sabía lo que esas palabras habían significado, pero cuando mi cerebro las digirió mi mundo se puso de cabeza y me sentía tan helado que estaba seguro que mi sangre se había convertido en hielo o en vodka.

Como te dije, las imágenes se ven como si fuera un bosquejo que nunca fue completado; mi cerebro ha intentado recuperarlo todo pero estoy seguro que algunas cosas han sido imaginadas. Me pareció gritarle a todos que se llevaran todo el alcohol que pudieran cargar, quería evitar todo el daño colateral posible; ¿y los invitados? Evidentemente me escucharon, después de todo: ¡Alcohol gratis! ¿Quién se negaría?

Todos se dispersaron como si fueran roedores con un felino al acecho, me pareció ver a Reiner y Bertholdt corriendo por su vida pero no estoy muy seguro, un rastro de agua me indicaba que Armin había escapado también, noté como Connie se caía al suelo y Sasha le pasó encima, el tipo raro que había vendido drogas salió por la ventana.

Eso me recordó… Hurgué la bolsa de mi pantalón y me congelé cuando palpé las pequeñas pastillas.

Si la policía me encontraba con eso iría a parar a la cárcel.

Mi cabeza estaba confusa, me pareció ver a Ymir corriendo no estoy seguro adonde, yo le grité y ella me miró. Saqué la bolsa llena de drogas y la lancé en su dirección, me dedicó una mirada confusa.

—¡Feliz navidad temprana! —le grité.

Ella me sonrió y me saludó con los dedos de su mano, luego se perdió en el enjambre de adolescentes.

Para cuando los policías tocaron el timbre de mi casa, la mayoría de invitados habían desaparecido, respiré profundamente, yo no podía esconderme en ningún lado: El capitán se hunde con su barco y esa mierda.

Caminé tropezándome con los sillones y con botellas vacías de cerveza, todas estaban regadas por el piso y yo estaba más ebrio que un marinero. Todo lo que pasó a continuación se siente como un sueño, probablemente lo sea; pero sentí una gran mano familiar en mi hombro.

Me giré para encontrarme con un par de enormes ojos y unas mejillas llenas de pecas.

—¿Marco? —Dije, como para asegurarme que no era un bello espejismo el que miraba—. ¿Te quedaste? Estás loco, cuando la policía te vea serás mi cómplice y llamarán a tu madre también.

—Está bien —aceptó, y yo me controlé para no quedarme boquiabierto—, que la llamen, estoy dispuesto a recibir mi castigo pero no te dejaré solo.

'_Maldita sea' _pensé '_Maldito seas, Marco Bodt_'

—De acuerdo… si me sigues insultando tal vez sí te deje —dijo él haciendo un ridículo puchero.

El alcohol me estaba haciendo hablar de más.

El timbre de la puerta se transformó en golpes secos y desesperados en la entrada; los policías estaban ansiosos por entrar pero yo me tomaba mi tiempo mirando los labios de mi mejor amigo.

Te lo repito nuevamente: para ese entonces mi cerebro estaba delirando así que probablemente se trató de un espejismo; pero, acerqué mi rostro al de él y le robé un beso. Fue rápido y descuidado, me precipité a sus labios y lo tomé por sorpresa.

Quisiera recordar cómo se sintió.

El alcohol te hace sentir entumecido, no sentí si sus labios eran cálidos, o suaves. Hasta el día de hoy no sé si no fue más que un sueño. Marco abrió sus ojos el doble y abrió la boca, a punto de hablar… pero fue interrumpido por los fuertes golpes de las personas de afuera; solo hasta ahí escuche un:

—Señor y señora Kirschtein abran la puerta o entraremos por la fuerza.

Abrí la puerta y dejé entrar mis problemas.

Los policías rápidamente supieron que se trataba de una típica fiesta de adolescentes cuando sus padres no están. Ellos se encargaron de llamarlos y decirles las noticias, papá y mamá regresaron de inmediato de su viaje para "castigarme". Marco estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, me sonreía cada vez que yo lo miraba.

Pero nunca mencionó nada acerca del beso.

Comencé a pensar que nunca sucedió.

¿Sabes lo horrible que se siente estar de resaca y que tus padres insistan en regañarte?

Te aconsejo que nunca lo hagas, no es bonito.

El castigo consistió en quedarme encerrado por meses en mi habitación, solo podía salir para ir a clases. Era horrible, pasaba acostado en mi cama y mirando los pósters de la pared, ahí descubrí que _Morrisey_ el vocalista de los _Smiths,_ tenía un ojo más grande que el otro; y que _Mikey_ y _Gerard Way_ tenían similares labios —y eso era lo único en lo que se parecían—. También me di cuenta que me gustaban los rockeros.

Escuché todas las canciones de mi _ipod, iphone_ y _mp3. _Fui despojado de mis videojuegos y televisor así que no podía hacer más; comencé a dibujar, un hobby que había abandonado desde que conocí a Marco. Pero por alguna razón, mi mano había olvidado como hacer otro dibujo que no fuera el pecoso de cabellos negros; lo extraño era que… me sabía su rostro de memoria, podía identificar como eran sus ojos y su nariz —las pecas eran otro tema completamente aparte—, miraba las fotos de mi teléfono celular para acordarme de los adorables y ridículos puntos que lo hacían ser Marco.

Era un puto acosador.

Él me llamaba por teléfono y chateábamos por mensajes, el tema del beso nunca salió. Yo preferiría morir antes de recordar algo tan vergonzoso y Marco… probablemente no se acordaba; o tal vez nunca ocurrió, al fin y al cabo.

Después de unas cuantos días, de tener una sola vía entre la academia y mi cuarto, me cansé de esas putas cuatro paredes. Extrañaba hablar con personas que no fueran mis mucamas o mayordomos, y también extrañaba el café de calidad, no la mierda que servían en mi casa; mis padres no estaban, de todas formas.

Los primeros días de mi castigo ambos se habían turnado para quedarse en casa a vigilarme, aunque eso duró muy poco. Dejó de importarles después, ¿pero qué más era nuevo? Estaba seguro que podía realizar otra fiesta y ellos no moverían ni un músculo.

Ceguera selectiva, supongo.

Me vestí y me arrojé un jersey negro, un gorro rojo y mis siempre confiables _converse, _salí de mi cuarto con cuidado; la mucama era más dura que mi madre, así que debía evitarla a toda costa. Afortunadamente para mí, salí de mi vacía casa con éxito.

Me dirigí al lugar con el mejor café a la redonda: Utgard.

No era como si esperaba que _él_ estuviera ahí.

Fui y me senté en un taburete por la barra como un completo perdedor, pedí un doble _espresso _para compensar la falta de cafeína en mi sistema los últimos días. Di el primer sorbo y me supo a gloria, sentí como si todas mis neuronas despertaban al mismo tiempo y mi vista mejorara. Ya no me importaba tanto estar solo.

Luego escuché como si fuera llamado por ángeles.

—¡Jean! —Ah, no, se trataba de Marco.

Mucho mejor que unos ángeles de mierda.

Tragué el café que estaba en mi boca y le saludé; noté que todos estaban ahí, así que me levanté y caminé hacia nuestra mesa de siempre. Les hice saber a todos lo que había pasado cuando se fueron, como era de esperarse, los cabrones estallaron en risas. Demonios, ¡había encontrado un condón usado en mi cama, carajo!

Al parecer le pertenecía a Reiner o Bertholdt.

Eso casi me hace vomitar el café que tomaba.

Pero me hizo reír, todos nos estábamos carcajeando y bromeando; en verdad había extrañado a esos zoquetes, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Miré a mi alrededor, Marco se había sentado a mi lado, su pierna junto a la mía; su pie jugaba con el mío, pero él no parecía consciente de hacerlo.

Sentí esa sensación extraña en mi pecho. "Mariposas" o alguna gilipollez así.

Quería matar a esos malditos insectos.

—Par de maricas.

Las palabras provenientes de esa ronca voz cayeron en mi cabeza como si fueran una tonelada de ladrillos. ¿Hablaban de mí?

Giré mi cabeza y miré a un grupo de tipos sentados en la mesa de al lado, se veían asquerosos; un gordinflón con un rostro con más agujeros que la luna, otro tipo tenía una uniceja… eran muchos y yo los odié desde el momento que los vi.

—¿Dijiste algo, amigo? —dijo Reiner.

Miré a mi amigo; nunca lo había visto tan molesto, la mueca de su boca estaba tan fruncida que parecía que dolía; sus cejas estaban dobladas con intensidad y las narinas estaban expandidas. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y venas comenzaron a hincharse en sus brazos.

Yo pensaría dos veces antes de meterme con él.

—Par de _asquerosos _maricas —escupió el idiota de mierda.

—Vuelve a decirlo —amenazó el rubio—, _te reto._

Reiner nunca había sido cruel con nadie, ayudaba a quienes tenían problemas, se ofrecía para hacer favores; era uno de los amigos más gentiles de todos, era raro las veces que yo me metía con él. Si Marco era Jesús, el rubio era algún discípulo.

Por lo menos en esta vida.

¿Y ahora este tipo se atrevía a llamarle nombres y a mirarlo de menos por su preferencia?

Como si todas las buenas acciones y todas sus virtudes se fueran al caño solo porque le gustaban los chicos.

Qué estúpido.

Bertholdt se apresuró a callarlo, él tenía la cabeza más fría, pero ya era demasiado tarde para Reiner.

—Quiero que lo diga, Bertl —razonó el musculoso rubio.

—¿Te gusta que te traten mal? ¿Te excita? —bufó retorcidamente él; respiré profundamente y flexioné mis puños, me estaba costando no arrojarme al tipo y golpear su cabeza hasta reducirla a una gomosa pulpa.

El cuerpo a mi lado se puso de pie y en menos de un segundo escuché la voz de Marco.

—No estamos buscando pelea —dijo; su tono era serio, más duro que lo que yo había escuchado antes.

—Ve a chuparle el pene a alguien, maricón —se burló otro tipo rubio que estaba sentado.

Perdí mis estribos ahí.

—¡Hijo de puta! —grité con rabia. Me pareció escuchar la voz de Eren también.

Quería matar a estos payasos.

—Te destrozaré tanto el rostro que ni tu abuela podrá reconocerte —advertí, intentando concentrar todo el veneno que podía en cada sílaba.

Los pedazos de mierdas que estaban sentados se rieron.

—Discúlpate con mi novio —ordenó Reiner, la tensión era palpable y yo sujetaba el borde de la mesa con fuerza, expectante de cualquier movimiento que podría ser una excusa para romper el rostro de todos esos homofóbicos de mierda—, o me veré obligado a golpearte hasta que quedes en el suelo.

Nosotros y los de la mesa de al lado nos quedamos en silencio, todo dependía de lo siguiente que ese regordete tipo dijera. Cualquier comentario iba a dictar si nos moliéramos a golpes o saliéramos caminando tranquilamente por la puerta. Tragué con fuerza, sentía mis dedos helados, quería hundir mi puño en su asquerosa boca… solo necesitaba las palabras necesarias.

—¿No es una excusa para tocarme, _marica_?

Bingo.

Reiner se vino en el tipo a golpes, con el rostro enrojecido y entrecerrando los ojos; yo me arrojé a la mesa, desesperado por pelear, me di cuenta que lo hice al mismo tiempo que Bertholdt y Eren. Con la esquina de mi ojo miré a Marco teniendo a uno castaño, su brazo estaba alrededor del cuello del tipo impidiéndole la respiración.

Descubrí que prefiero sobre cualquier cosa al Marco gentil y gracioso, no al atleta que se mete en peleas.

Yo era un caso aparte, ¡estaba defendiendo a mi pecoso!

Perdón… _al_ pecoso.

Tomé a uno de ellos por el cabello y azoté su rostro en la superficie de madera, él tiró de mí y consiguió que los dos cayéramos en la mesa, dándole vuelta. El mueble me cayó encima, pero no acabó ahí; el mismo tipo me la quitó de encima y me golpeó en la nariz.

Estaba seguro que había escuchado algo crujir.

Y para confirmarlo, comencé a sentir unas gotas bajando de mi nariz.

El tipo me volvió a golpear y cuando separó el puño de mi rostro, noté mi sangre en sus nudillos.

¡Estos tipos eran deportistas! Jugadores de fútbol de otra academia, eran tan enormes como Reiner o Marco; y yo… solo digamos que nunca sobresalí en ningún deporte.

Para mi sorpresa alguien me quitó al tipo de encima, giré mi rostro para encontrarme con Jaeger, asentí en reconocimiento y aprecio a lo que había hecho… aun así no me agradaba para nada. Pero supongo que el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo, ¿o no?

—¡Paren de una vez! —gritó el gerente haciéndonos detener en seco.

Acto seguido fuimos escoltados afuera del café —muy maleducadamente déjame decir— y se nos prohibió la entrada. Yo estaba furioso, ahora sería imposible tomar el mejor café que había probado en mi vida.

Al día siguiente el director Erwin Smith nos llamó a su oficina, al parecer el excomandante y "Capitán América", Erwin se dio cuenta de nuestro pequeño percance y nos expulsó de nuestras actividades y clubes extracurriculares.

Yo resoplé, no estaba en ninguno para comenzar.

Marco por el otro lado, estaba devastado; lo habían expulsado del equipo "Los Cazadores". Ahora tenía todas las tardes libres así que siempre iba a mi casa… yo no podía estar más feliz.

Quiero decir, ¿Marco? ¿En mi cuarto? ¿Todas las tardes de la semana? Era un maldito sueño hecho realidad.

Estábamos en mi cuarto escuchando a los _Artic Monkeys _—una de mis bandas favoritas, pecas los escuchaba porque yo lo obligaba—, acostados en mi cama; compartiendo el par de audífonos.

—Qué grupo de idiotas —musité sin aviso.

—¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas, Jean? —preguntó Marco un poco más alto de lo necesario, mientras que en nuestros oídos resonaba la canción _"Do I wanna know?"; _una de mis canciones favoritas.

—De los tipos de Utgard, aún me enfurezco cada vez que recuerdo las palabras que les dijeron a Reiner y Bertholdt…

Marco solo bajo la mirada.

—… o lo que te dijeron a ti —terminé.

—La gente estúpida dice cosas estúpidas —murmuró—, mi mamá siempre me lo dice.

—Pero, ¿no te enojas? —Quise saber.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Quiero decir, sí, lo que dijeron de verdad fue una mierda… pero no me avergüenzo de ser quién soy. Además, si respondo con la misma moneda o si empiezo una pelea; es solamente demostrar que lo que sea que ellos digan, me importa lo suficiente como para perder mi tiempo compartiendo palabras; o peor, golpes.

Me quedé callado, porque primero: Marco tenía razón, como siempre. Casi me hizo sentir como mierda el haberme metido en la pelea… casi. Y segundo porque ahora sabía que pecas era… gay.

—Espera —interrumpí—, ¿realmente eres gay?

Un aplauso para Jean Kirschtein, el galán del siglo.

—Pensé que era obvio —dijo Marco—, ¿por qué? ¿Actuarás extraño ahora?

—No, diablos, ¡claro que no! —exclamé reaccionando demasiado y odiándome por eso—. Es más, debo decirte algo y-

—Nunca te lo dije porque sé que tienes sentimientos por Mikasa —continuó el pecoso, y me calló al instante—, siempre me hablabas de lo linda que es y lo sexy que es Annie…

Lo de Leonhardt había sido _una _sola vez, ¡no podía creer que lo recordara!

—Eres heterosexual, Jean, y tal vez ibas a creer que yo podía desarrollar sentimientos por ti y te incomodarías. Pero ese no será el caso, te lo prometo.

Siempre creí que lo de "sentir tu corazón quebrarse" era imposible, una idiotez y muy improbable… aun lo creo; porque, lo que sentí en ese momento no fue como si un pedazo de vidrio se quebrara; si no, como si mi pecho era absorbido por un agujero de gusano, devorado en milisegundos y dejando a su paso un hoyo negro.

La manera que Marco me había tratado… era solo él siendo un chico bueno; eso era todo.

Mierda…

—No lo sé, Pecas —dije sonriendo, sintiendo que cada palabra era otra lanza para mi pecho—, soy irresistible.

Él solo se rio.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —mencionó Marco como si estuviera diciendo un secreto.

Amigo… ¿tal vez eso sería suficiente?

—Marco —mascullé y luego hice una pausa de no sé cuánto tiempo, mi amigo esperó pacientemente—, ¿recuerdas qué fue lo que pasó cuando los policías llegaron a mi casa después de la fiesta?

—Si mi memoria me sirve, ellos llamaron a tus padres y te dieron una larguísima charla acerca de los estragos que produce el alcohol.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó antes? —probé esta vez, dejando de sentir la punta de mis dedos de lo frío que yo estaba.

Marco se quedó en silencio, yo solo podía escuchar mi corazón latir dos veces por segundo en mis oídos; podía jurar que sentía como la sangre era bombeada por todo mi cuerpo.

—Estabas muy ebrio —dijo el chico de cabellos negros, estábamos sobre la cama así que giré mi rostro para ver su perfil; su nariz era larga y se curvaba de una manera muy adorable. Arrugaba su entrecejo, probablemente recordando los hechos de esa noche—, me maldijiste un par de veces.

Los dos nos echamos a reír; sí, eso se escuchaba como algo que yo diría. Pero yo necesitaba saber qué era lo que Marco había opinado del beso que le había dado.

—¿Y luego? –Necesité saber.

—Te dije que si me insultabas te dejaría solo.

—No lo hiciste —le dije dando media vuelta para mirarlo de frente; él giro su rostro y nuestros ojos se encontraron—, ¿y luego?

—Y luego abriste la puerta para que los policías entraran.

¿Huh?

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté comenzando a confundirme.

—Muy seguro —afirmó con una sonrisa que me robó el aliento.

Así que… ¿el beso nunca pasó? Fue mi imaginación todo este tiempo, la realización de que ese preciado gesto había sido solo un deseo fantasioso me cayó encima como un balde de agua fría.

—Oh, entiendo —murmuré.

La canción había cambiado, esta vez era de _Mineral, _la letra de la canción _Unfinished _nunca antes me había parecido tan triste; moví mis labios articulando las palabras sin decir una palabra:

"_I wish you could put your ear up to my heart and hear how much I love you."_

Recuerdo la letra aún.

Decidí que seguramente solo debía esperar un poco de tiempo, mi enamoramiento pasaría y me olvidaría de Marco. Un chico o una chica arrebatarían mi atención y sería feliz con esa persona.

Sí, eso no iba a pasar.

Marco tenía una manera de atraparme cada vez que me escapaba de su agarre; con palabras amables, actos desinteresados y un cuerpo de dios atlético.

Me tenía completamente fascinado.

Tiempo después me encontraba en el salón de clases, química había terminado, el profesor Mike había confundido los componentes de una reacción causando una solución inflamable. La sustancia le había explotado en el rostro, prendiendo en fuego su barba.

Armin, siendo el chico bueno que era, había corrido a su ayuda y guió al pobre hombre a la enfermería. La clase terminó temprano y algunos chicos corrieron a las máquinas expendedoras para comprar alguna botana; yo no tenía hambre pero le di un poco de cambio a Connie porque él nunca tenía dinero, prefería gastarlo en hierba que en comida.

Estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos, mirando afuera de la ventana, preguntándome cómo alguna vez pude contemplar la idea que tenía alguna oportunidad con Marco. Yo, un pedazo de mierda con una actitud de cretino, con una persona genuinamente gentil como él… ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Daba golpecitos con mi lápiz en el escritorio, estaba dibujando los ojos de Marco otra vez; tenía mi cabeza apoyada en el dorso de mi mano mientras miraba hacia la nada.

Una mano en mi hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Ey, Jean —saludó Marco con una sonrisa.

—¡Marco! —grité, la sangre viajó rápidamente a mi rostro mientras cubría los garabatos con mis brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con inocencia, yo solo moví la cabeza de arriba abajo con rapidez; el nerviosismo salía por mis poros, estaba rogando para que Marco mirara en otra dirección para guardar mis embarazosos dibujos.

Para mi suerte Historia dejó salir un gritito por haber visto a una araña en la pared, mi mejor amigo dirigió sus ojos a su dirección y yo hice un puño con la página de mi cuaderno. El pecoso me miró nuevamente y yo arrojé el pedazo de papel debajo de mi asiento, sonreí completamente libre de culpa.

Marco me creyó o simplemente eligió ignorar mis dibujos.

Nuestra amistad seguía siendo la misma, yo iba a su casa y mirábamos series estúpidas, él iba a la mía y jugábamos videojuegos. Quise que todo fuera igual, pero una parte de mí nunca se recuperó del hecho que Marco jamás se sentiría atraído hacia a mí.

Simplemente no era su tipo.

Y si eso no es horrible, no tengo idea qué lo es.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa esta noche? —Ofreció— Transmitirán _"Sharktopus" _en el canal de ciencia ficción.

'_No' _Quise responder '_Salir contigo es terrible para mi sanidad, nunca seré lo suficiente, nunca regresarás mis sentimientos. Cada vez que estamos solos yo solo imagino cómo se sentirían tus labios en los míos. Pero cuando hablas de cualquier otro chico, cuando solo su nombre toca tus estúpidos labios yo muero un poco más; cada vez que me imagino otra mano que no sea la mía entrelazándola con la tuya, acariciando tu dorso, siento que quiero arrancar toda mi piel._'

—De acuerdo —dije con una sonrisa de lado—, ¿qué tan mala es?

Las películas tontas siempre eran las mejores para mirar.

—Es terrible —Marco dejó salir una risita que me hizo sonreír como zoquete.

Cuando salimos de la academia, pecas me acompañó a mi casa, para recoger algo de ropa y pijamas. Llegamos al hogar Bodt, Mary me abrazó en cuanto me miró, tenía puesto un vestido rosa que la mamá de Marco siempre le hacía usar, su negro cabello estaba largo y usaba dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza.

Yo la levanté del piso y le di una vuelta en mis brazos, luego la bajé al suelo; Marco podía mantenerla en sus brazos, porque él tenía más músculos que yo. Pecas desapareció, seguramente había ido a la cocina a conseguir botanas; yo me sentía a gusto en su casa, amaba sentir ese ambiente "hogareño".

—Ey, pequeña Mary —saludé revolviendo sus largos cabellos azabache—, ¿qué tal la escuela?

Ella dio un pequeño salto para alcanzar el sillón en el que yo me había sentado; se tardó un poco en alcanzar el respaldo y cuando lo hizo, sus pies colgaban junto al bordeado del encaje de su pequeño vestido. Mary se cruzó de brazos y sus pequeños labios se fruncieron en un puchero adorable, arrugó el puente de su nariz y en medio de sus cejas. Era la imagen encarnada de Marco; quizás por eso me resultaba tan adorable.

—Las niñas de mi escuela son tontas —terminó haciendo una mueca.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté con cuidado, concluyendo que seguramente debería patear los pequeños traseros de sus compañeras por meterse con la pequeña Mary.

No me importaba un carajo que fueran niñas.

Bueno… tal vez sí.

—No me dejaron jugar con ellas hoy —murmuró jugando con sus regordetes dedos.

Yo esperé a que ella elaborara.

—Estaban jugando a ser princesas… ¡pero yo no quería ser una! Solo se quiebran las uñas y toman té, ¡es aburrido!

Yo sonreí, enternecido con esa niña; pero le seguí el juego.

—Entonces, ¿qué querías ser tú?

—Godzilla.

Tomó de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en risas, no quería hacer sentir mal a la dulce chica; no cuando había abierto su pequeño corazón para mí. Por alguna razón, su respuesta era exactamente lo que mi "mejor amigo/chico que amaba" diría… y lo amé aún más por eso.

—¡¿Qué tiene de malo Godzilla?! —exclamé, indignado; contorsionando mi cara para sacarle una pequeña risita a Mary.

—¡Lo sé! —gritó ella—. Yo dije eso y me dijeron que Godzilla era para niños y para perdedores; y luego le llamaron "feo lagarto".

—Ni mierda, Godzilla es lo máximo —dije, como si fuera lo más obvio; Mary se rio, cubriendo su boca con la palma de su mano, sus mejillas colorándose de rosa.

—Jean, ¿puedes no maldecir frente a mi hermana? —vino la voz de Marco, entró a la sala de estar con dos bolsas grandes de bolitas de queso—; no quiero escuchar a Mary decir esas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, bien —aseguré—. Entonces… ¿_Sharktopus_?

—_Sharktopus _—declaró, como si fuera una respuesta profunda.

—Marco —llamó su madre, pecas hizo una mueca mientras le daba la espalda y luego se dio media vuelta para encararla.

—¿Sí?

—Me prometiste que limpiarías el ático hoy, hijo y- Oh, ¡Jean! Qué bueno que nos visites. —Notó mi presencia y me saludó moviendo su palma, seguramente pasaba tanto tiempo ahí que ya no era necesario recibirme, eso no me molestaba, todo lo contrario; me hacía sentir parte de una familia.

—Ma, tengo visitas. —Marco me usó como excusa, yo me reí entre dientes.

—Oh, bien, eso es mejor —asintió Margaret Bodt—; Jean, apuesto que tu quisieras ayudarle a Marco a deshacerse de todos esos cachivaches, ¿verdad? Tú eres un buen chico, no como mi hijo —arrugó el entrecejo mientras miraba al chico de cabello negro, Marco hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

Sonreí ante lo equivocada que estaba, también ante toda la situación; si se tratara de mi madre haría que las sirvientas prepararan algo para mis invitados y ni en un millón de años dejaría que vieran los "cachivaches" de mi casa. Construiría una gruesa pantalla de humo para evitar hacer parecer que nuestra casa era todo menos perfecta.

Me abrazaría con una sonrisa y les diría a mis invitados cómo nos reunimos para cenar como "una familia feliz" al final del día, en donde cada uno hablaba acerca de su día. Sería hogareño, envidiable, impecable… y falso.

La familia Bodt no era así, era imperfecta, pero era real.

—Con gusto ayudaré, señora Bodt —acepté, sonriendo más de lo que planeaba.

La señora con pecas me sonrió y golpeó con cariño la cabeza de Marco.

—¿Por qué no eres un poco más como Jean?

Mi mejor amigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y burla, nadie nunca antes había dicho eso de nosotros dos. Yo me reí hasta que pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia un pasillo del segundo piso, ahí en medio del techo estaba un cuadro con un pequeño cordón; Marco lo alcanzó sin problemas, bajó una escalera desplegable y la situó en el suelo, me dio los honores de subir primero. Le hice un gesto grosero al levantar mi dedo medio y le dije que debía estar demente si esperaba que yo subiera ahí primero.

Él se encogió de hombros y subió.

Necesitaba parar con eso de comportarme como un mierdecilla.

Subí cuando Marco me dijo que no "había moros en la costa"; lo que fuera que eso significara.

Lo primero que hice fue estornudar, una y otra vez. Marco, el idiota, se rio de mí; después abrió una ventana que estaba al frente de la casa, el aire entró en la habitación y el ambiente dejó de sentirse tan cargado. La luz entró y miré mis alrededores, todo estaba lleno de polvo y las paredes eran adornadas con esquilas de telarañas. Había muchas cosas amontonadas en las esquinas; bicicletas, ropas y una guitarra.

—¡Qué genial guitarra! —me emocioné dirigiéndome al olvidado objeto revestido de una gruesa capa de polvo.

—Era de mi padre —aceptó Marco, noté que sus palabras se escuchaban monótonas, muy diferente al tono alegre que siempre enriquecía su voz—. Creo que la olvidó aquí hace años.

—¿Quieres romperla? —pregunté, inseguro de qué hacer—. Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

Me encantaba romper cosas.

Para mi decepción, el pecoso movió la cabeza de lado a lado; no voy a mentir, una parte de mí quería quebrar cosas, pero supuse que sería en otra ocasión.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con ella? —cuestioné, arrepintiéndome en el fondo. Era una guitarra _Rosewood_, estaba un poco gastada pero debía de costar más de mil dólares. Seguramente el padre de Marco tenía prisa por irse de ese lugar, al haber olvidado tal objeto de valor ahí.

Mi mejor amigo se quedó pensativo un rato, arrugaba el entrecejo como si se debatiera entre dos opciones imposibles o como si recordara algo no muy placentero. Conté los segundos mientras me perdía en sus enormes ojos intensos, después de un rato él dejó salir un suspiro pesado y dijo:

—Quédatela, Jean.

Yo estaba boquiabierto. Podía tocar la guitarra pero nunca lo había intentado con una tan profesional como esa, mi madre no perdía tiempo haciéndome perseguir ese talento; era poco elegante y rebelde, así decía ella. Sin embargo, esa era exactamente la manera de describirme a mí.

Jean Kirschtein: poco elegante y rebelde.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? ¡Marco no me puedes dar esto! Es demasiado para que lo gastes en mí. Quédatelo, pecas, véndelo y cómprale algo lindo a tu madre y a Mary.

El chico de cabello negro se rio.

—Por más que me enternece que te preocupas por mi hermana y mi madre… —dijo él, yo miré hacia otro lado mientras sentía una ola de calor recorrer mi rostro hasta las orejas—… Es una guitarra muy linda, aunque los recuerdos que la acompañan no lo sean, no quiero que pase a manos de desconocidos, que seguramente no la tratarán como se debe. Así que, quiero que sea tuya, Jean.

—Pecas…

—Quiero que la cuides y que me la regreses cuando te la pida, ¿trato hecho?

—Trato —acepté.

—Tengo una idea —se rio Marco—, en agradecimiento; ¿por qué no tocas algo para mí? —sonrió inocentemente, como siempre lo hacía.

Un día Marco sería capaz de asesinar a alguien y salirse con la suya. Lo único que debía hacer era mostrar esa hermosa sonrisa y todo el universo caería a sus pies.

Bajamos del ático, el cambio de atmósfera fue agradable, fuimos a su cuarto para que "yo estuviera cómodo". Él se sentó en la cama, subiendo sus rodillas a su pecho mientras me miraba fijamente; ocultaba su boca en el brazo que reposaba encima de su articulación.

Era tiempo de la función.

La única canción que pasaba por mi mente era una que siempre recordaba cada vez que pensaba en Marco.

Toqué los primeros acordes y moví las cuerdas con mis dedos. Convenía mucho con toda esta situación, cada vez que recordaba mi enamoramiento sin esperanza… sentía que estaba atascado en un rompecabezas. Suerte para mí _Alex Turner_ cantaba mis sentimientos.

—"_I'm not the kind of fool who's gonna sit and sing to you, about the stars, boy_" —Miré a Marco y me sonreía como siempre, yo no podía callarme, solo esperaba que él no descubriera que la canción trataba de él—. "_But last night I looked up into the dark half of the blue…_"

Giró su cabeza, como un cachorrito, seguramente meditando en cada palabra.

—"_And they'd gone backwards…"_

Entrecerró los ojos y yo sonreí.

—"_Something in your magnetism must have pissed them off, forcing them to get an early night."_

Comencé a caminar mientras tocaba, me acerqué a la cama porque quería profundizar esto, quería que Marco supiera que era él quién me hacía actuar de esta manera; era él quién acaparaba toda mi atención cada vez que escuchaba música, cada vez que tocaba, que dibujaba.

—"_I have been searching from the bottom to the top… for such a sight"_

Me senté a su lado y sus enormes ojos se posaron en mis labios, me emocionaba que él me mirara con esa intensidad.

—"_As the one I caught when I saw your fingers dim in the light"_ —Él era el sol y yo solamente sobrevolaba en su órbita… aunque los demás siempre clamaban lo contrario—. _"Like you're used to being told that you're trouble."_

Comencé a moverme en un suave vaivén al ritmo de la canción.

—"_And I spend all night… stuck on the puzzle" _

Bajé la guitarra y me senté a su lado

Él se dejó caer en la cama, estirando sus largas piernas en el colchón; yo no pude hacer más que imitarlo. Ambos quedamos acostados y mirándonos a los ojos, sonriéndonos.

Era cursi, ridículo y estúpido… pero me encantaba estar ahí, sin decir nada.

No soy experto en cosas sentimentales, no sé decir las palabras adecuadas que alguien necesita escuchar a veces, el romanticismo siempre ha encontrado una manera de eludirme, casi siempre digo la cosa equivocada porque no pienso antes de hablar y las películas románticas me parecen más aburridas que los documentales; pero…

Yo sabía que en ese momento íbamos a besarnos.

Me acerqué y Marco no se movió, esto era… aquí comenzaríamos a salir y él correspondería mis sentimientos…

Fue entonces cuando esos ojos bourbon se abrieron con sorpresa, se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y se miraba… absolutamente aterrorizado.

…

Todo pasó muy rápido después, probablemente porque el nudo de mi garganta era tan grande que sentía que me ahogaba. Marco se puso de pie y empezó a tomar mis cosas velozmente, yo contaba mis respiraciones. Pecas tomó mi chamarra con el emblema de Rose estampado en la espalda y se giró, mirándome a mí; se veía inquieto.

—Jean… umm… ehh… ya es tarde y… ¿qué tal si posponemos _sharktopus?_ —Se tropezó con su propias palabras y caminó hacia la puerta— Te- te mandaré un mensaje más tarde o… ¿sabes? Mejor nos vemos mañana en la academia.

Estaba por abrirme la puerta para que yo me fuera.

—Marco, espera —llamé.

La espalda de mi mejor amigo estaba tensa, sus hombros encogidos y puños cerrados; se miraba pequeño de esa manera. En cuanto me encaró se me heló la sangre, ahí supe que nada saldría bien; debí haberlo dejado hasta ahí, regresar a mi vacía casa y enterrar "lo que pudo pasar" en lo más profundo de mi ser, debí callarme al ver el rostro de Marco.

—Eso… —comencé, nunca fui bueno en ocultar las cosas que pienso—, ¿qué fue?

—No sé de qué hablas —fue la respuesta de Marco, tan rápida y segura que me hizo sentir que un agujero comenzaba a devorarme nuevamente.

Aun así, seguí.

—Sí lo sabes. —Fruncí mi ceño e hice puños de mis manos, estaba comenzando a ponerme furioso, no estaba acostumbrado a los desamores—. Todo lo que ha pasado aquí… —Hice una seña entre los dos—. Sabes exactamente lo que está pasando.

—Jean, yo-

—Me gustas, Marco —confesé—, no porque aceptas todas mis mierdas y mis equivocaciones sin decir nada… todo lo contrario, tú me corriges y regañas más que todos. Tú me conoces como nadie más, mis demonios, mis pesadillas, mis miedos; tú eres el único que está consciente de la horrible persona que soy… y aun así te quedas. Sé que no soy un gran premio, o el chico que quieras presentarle a tu familia, soy egoísta, enojado, malcriado, siempre hiero a las personas y generalmente no estoy consciente de lo que estoy diciendo hasta que las palabras salen de mi boca…

Pecas no se movía, ni cambiaba su expresión así que seguí explotando.

—No me debes nada y aun así siempre me sonríes, cuando me cago en cualquier situación siempre aceptas la culpa conmigo; de alguna forma siempre esperas lo mejor de mí, aunque sabes que soy un bueno para nada. Odio la frase "me haces una mejor persona" es demasiado cursi y no es mi estilo, pero ¡es exactamente lo que siento cuando tú estás conmigo!

»Y debes ser un idiota si no lo has notado, me opacas con tu brillante luz, y no me molesta. Sé que… sé que tú sientes lo mismo; vamos, la manera como somos cuando estamos juntos, ¿no sientes que hay un magnetismo entre nosotros? Mis ojos buscan los tuyos cuando estamos lejos, tu sonrisa me cautiva aunque vistas el casco del equipo de fútbol y yo esté a metros de distancia, sentado en las escaleras… es el destino. Nos llevamos bien y nos complementamos…

No tenía idea qué más decir, esa había sido mi gran confesión, sin banda sonora, sin luces que hicieran cálida la habitación; sin toda esa mierda hollywoodense que "debe pasar" para que la vida acabe en un "final feliz". Detesto esas películas; en ese momento Marco debía correr hacia a mí y besarme, confesando que él también me había amado todo ese tiempo, que éramos perfectos para el otro y que seríamos felices juntos.

En lugar de eso, fui recibido por un silencio ensordecedor que hacía que mi corazón se encogiera con cada latido que daba, mi mejor amigo no corrió hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios, sino que se sentó sobre su cama con una cara de preocupación.

—Yo… —musitó él—… Jean, eres mi mejor amigo…

'_Mierda' _pensé, eso no había comenzado bien.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, te quiero mucho —siguió pecas—, pero…

—No de la misma manera —terminé, ahorrándole a él las palabras. Yo sabía que si las escuchaba venir de él nunca podría recuperarme—, no te gusto como tú lo haces a mí, solo soy un amigo más.

—Detente ahí Jean, no es eso lo que estoy-

—No importa las palabras que uses, Marco, eso es lo que me dirás. Esta conversación no tiene otro desenlace que yo cruzando esa puerta con un sabor amargo en la boca y nuestra amistad arruinada. Ahórratelo y dime solamente que no regresas mis sentimientos.

—Jean, déjame hablar… ¿me intentas decir que nuestra amistad se ha basado en este enamoramiento?

Apreté mis dientes cuando escuché la palabra _enamoramiento_. Pero Marco estaba equivocado, él me agradó desde antes que descubriera que me gustaba; me molesté con ese comentario.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —grité, había olvidado completamente que la madre y hermana de Marco estaban en el piso de abajo— ¡¿Acaso me crees así de horrible?!

—No —respondió el chico de cabello negro—. Es solo que… Jean, tú eres un chico listo, amigable, apasionado y fiel pero…

—¿Qué? —quise saber, sabía que la respuesta me arruinaría, debí salir de esa habitación el minuto que Marco no me había respondido con una afirmación a mi "confesión de amor"; ahora ésta se había convertido en la peor conversación mantenida entre dos personas en la historia de las "conversaciones incómodas".

—Te enamoras fácilmente —me dijo, tenía una mueca de lástima que solo me hizo enfurecerme más. Estaba por gritarle, y seguramente arrojar lo que me encontrara al suelo, pero él siguió hablando—; Mikasa, Annie, por unos días te sentiste atraído hacia Eren, Mina, Sasha… La lista sigue. Lo que quiero decir es que, tal vez es una "fijación" hacia a mí, amigo, te pasará con los días.

'_No, no, no, no, no' _Lo estaba entendiendo todo mal. No era una fijación, yo lo amaba; yo amaba a Marco, a mi compañero de Rose y a mi amigo que fue asesinado por gigantes. Lo había conocido por suficiente tiempo como para saber que esto no se iría a ninguna parte.

—Marco, no…

—Está bien, sé que tú eres bisexual, ¿recuerdas cuando me lo dijiste? —Yo moví la cabeza lentamente, asintiendo—. Te atraen las personas bonitas y por eso lo considero un halago —sonrió con tanta amabilidad que por un segundo olvidé que me estaba rechazando—. Probablemente comenzaste a pensar esto cuando yo te dije que era homosexual.

'_Esto empezó desde mucho antes' _pensé.

—¡Esto es real! —Intenté nuevamente—. ¡Vamos, organicé la fiesta por ti!

—¿Qué?

Maldita sea, no podía callarme, sabía que al decir eso solo me estaba avergonzando, pero ya era muy tarde para detenerme, la represa se había comenzado a quebrar.

—¡Así es! Toda esa fiesta, fue para que tú te enamoraras de mí, me metí en una pelea para defenderte y toqué una canción con la maldita guitarra para ti, ¡carajo!

Marco se quedó boquiabierto, sus ojos parecían que se iban a salir de sus orbitas, por fracciones de segundo creí que eso había bastado para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—No me debías nada, Jean, fue lindo de tu parte; pero todos nos metimos en esa pelea al mismo tiempo. Yo… no tenía idea que sintieras eso —miró al suelo un rato, como si las palabras para parar esto y retroceder el tiempo estuvieran ahí—, apuesto que harías lo mismo por cualquier otra persona.

Yo estaba a mi límite, sentía que mi sanidad y dignidad habían recibido demasiados golpes por una noche.

—Olvida esto… fue un error. —Dejé de ver sus ojos, no especifiqué si hablaba de mis sentimientos hacia él o si de toda nuestra amistad; en ese momento ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

Esta vez fui yo quien se dirigió a la salida, tomé mis cosas sin mirar a Marco, ya no tenía las energías para ver su sonrisa y saber que jamás me pertenecería.

—Jean, espera…

—No —paré, extendiendo una palma para que no se me acercara—, yo… solo déjame que me vaya. Al menos dame esa oportunidad, de salir con el rostro en alto, Marco. No me des esa mierda que seguiremos siendo amigos, por lo menos no hoy…

No quería que nuestra amistad terminara, sabía que Marco me había rechazado con tanta amabilidad como solo él podría agregar a una situación como ésta. No estaba enojado con él, ¿cómo podría estarlo? Estaba furioso conmigo, porque fui tan idiota de haber derramado mis sentimientos y arruinar lo único bueno que tenía mi vida.

Salí de la habitación, y bajé los escalones; Marco no me siguió, me repetí que eso era lo mejor. No quería su lástima, no quería que el sintiera la necesidad de recoger los pedazos rotos que él mismo había quebrado sin saber. Tal vez, esto no estaba destinado a suceder, seguramente en esta vida tampoco debíamos estar juntos y esto era para lo mejor.

Mi orgullo y mi necesidad de decir lo que pienso me habían costado mi mejor amigo…

No me encontré ni con Mary ni con Margaret; agradecí eso. Salí de la casa de Marco y me puse mi chamarra; la tarde estaba fría, pero yo me sentía entumecido. La piel de mi rostro parecía que carecía de nervios y un hormigueo recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Estaba a una manzana de mi casa cuando me di cuenta que mis ojos ardían, los froté con el talón de mi mano con fuerza y vi luces atrás de mis parpados. Suspiré con pesadez mientras abría la puerta de mi hogar.

Había olvidado que esa noche mis padres tenían una elegante cena con sus socios y colegas del trabajo; mamá me dio una mirada de desaprobación y yo entendí que debía esconderme en mi habitación. Aunque antes le dije a uno de los empleados del banquete que me llevara un plato de comida a mi cuarto; que luego arrojaría a la basura por la falta de mi apetito.

Cuando entré a mi pieza, cerré la puerta y me arrojé a la cama, con la luz de la habitación apagada miré la pantalla de mi celular; arrepintiéndome un segundo después por la intensidad del pequeño aparato.

Revisé los mensajes; uno de Connie, algunos de Reiner, Eren y Armin.

Ninguno le pertenecía al chico de pecas.

Arrojé el teléfono a la pared y miré el techo…

Connie tenía a Sasha; Reiner a Bertholdt; el trío de Mikasa, Armin y Eren ni siquiera valían la pena ser mencionados; nunca tuve hermanos y mis padres se habían casado más con su trabajo que con ellos mismos.

No era la primera vez que me encontraba en esa posición.

Y aun así… nunca antes me había sentido tan solo.

'_Mierda'. _

Tú pregunta fue si alguna vez me he arrepentido de algo en mí vida… Bueno, me arrepiento de haber salido de la cama ese día.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? **

**No me odien °n° Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré actualizarlo pronto.**

**Mientras tanto... Estaría más que feliz al oír de ustedes , opiniones, preguntas, ¡mejorarían mi día con un pequeño review! (aunque sea para que me arrojen piedras)**

**Y espero también que las canciones que mencioné les hayan gustado, personalmente me gustan mucho.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
